Lab Rats 4S: Lessons
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: This is just collections of family one-shots where the Davenports learn lessons about life and each other. From seasons 1-2 and a few from 3. *more characters than listed*
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a one-shot. I hope you guys like it. Just so you know this takes place after 'Which Father Knows Best'. So Douglas is a good guy! And also, in these one-shots 'You posted what' will NEVER happen. Sorry.**

**-Lessons-**

"Why can't I go?! Come on Dad it's just for an hour!" Davis said. There was this great halloween party for the 5th graders and Davis was really wanting to go, but Donald wasn't wanting his son to risk exposing his bionics.

"No mean no Davis. I don't want you exposing your bionics." Donald said.

"Mr Davenport, this parties for 5th graders. They're not gonna get crazy or something" Chase said.

"No. Davis your not going. Why can't you understand that your bionics could glitch?" Donald said. "Well if you trained them or something they might not glitch, genius!" Davis retorted. Donald was getting mad.

"Im getting a sense of Deja-vu" Chase said to Bree. Bree just rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me? How about this? You go up to your room and stay up there becasue your grounded!" Donald said. Davis just grunted and left.

'Whats his problem? I only wanted to go to a simple 5th grade halloween party. Is that so wrong?' Davis thought to himself. Maybe Donald said 'No' but Donald isn't Davis's biological Dad. He honestly didn't want to go to Douglas for help, but he had no choice.

"Ok all I have to do is go to Douglas's apartment and ask for permission and have him take me." Davis said to himself. Which was honestly a bad idea but he didn't walked right out the front door. I mean, where else would an 11 year old walk out of?

Davis began to walk down the streets of Mission Creek. Once he found Douglas's apartment he walked up to the front door and knocked.

A man opened the door. "Hey Douglas" Davis said with a smile he nevered used to greet his so called 'father'.

Douglas was shocked that any of the kids expecially Davis would come see him.

"Davis? What are you doing here? You should be home" Douglas said. Davis just welcomed himself in. "Yeah well, I need to ask you something." Davis said. Douglas thought for a minute.

'Oh god! He wants to know where babies come from!'

"Can I go to a halloween party tonight? It's for the 5th graders." Davis asked. Douglas sighed. He thought about how good it was that Davis wasn't coming to HIM to talk about how he was born and stuff.

"Yeah sure. You need a ride?" Douglas asked. Latley he'd given up on trying to be their real father so he's just going to settle with being an uncle. Therefore he'd been wanting to do things with them. Unfortunately Davis wasn't so easy to win over.

"Yeah that'd be great!" Davis said with enthusiasm. Douglas just smiled. "Alright lets go" He said. Douglas grabbed his keys and walke dout the front door.

"Do you need a carseat or something?" He asked. "Im 11" Davis said. "I knew that!" Douglas said.

-Back at the house-

Donald went up to Davis's room to talk to him.

"Davis I know your mad but-" Donald was cut off when he noticed Davis wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" Donald thought. He figured he'd call Douglas about what happened.

_"...Hello?"_

_"Douglas. Have you by any chance seen Davis?"_

_"Yeah he's with me. Im taking him to some 5th grade party"_

Davis knew they were talking about him. He shrunk back in his seat. Busted...

_"Why? I told him he couldn't go." _

_"He never told me that. Alright I'll take him back home."_

Donald was furious. Davis has never tried to pull something like this before. He figured if Davis thought he could go to Douglas to get what he wants then...

_"You know what it's really late. Can he just stay the night at your place and you could take him to school tommorow?"_

_"Yeah I guess so."_

_"Alright. Can you hand him the phone."_

Douglas handed the phone over to Davis. Davis took a huge gulp.

_"Hey Dad."_

_"Hey nothing. Im so dissapointed in you. You don't ever run off like that mister."_

_"Sorry but I really wanted to go and I know my bionics wont glitch."_

_"Maybe, maybe not. Either way when you get home tommorow we're having a talk about this and you will be grounded." _

_"what's so bad about this? All I did was ask my real Dad for permission" _

Davis immediately regretted what he said.

_"Dad im so-"_

_"It's fine. You know what. Im gonna let your 'real Dad' take care of you and find a suitable punsihment" _

Donald said. Davis had never heard him that mad before.

_"Fine. But you know he's nowhere near as good a Dad as you right?"_

_"Right. I'll see you tommorow" _

_"Ok. Bye"_

_"..."_

Donald hung up.

"Alright Davis, You got something you wanna tell me?" Douglas asked. Davis just shrunk back even more.

"You already know. Just tell me my punishment. " Davis said. "Well for one, You get to stay the night at ,my place. Mr 'No sattelite tv or internet'." Davis shuddered. Was there really a such a thing as that?

"And Im turning around and right when we get back your going to bed." Douglas said.

"What?!" Davis said.

"Sorry but this is what happens when you run off. do you know how worried you made your Dad?" Douglas said. Davis just shrugged. "Alot. Besides an 11 year old walking around at night, someone could've taken you or worse, you could've gotten ran over!" Douglas said sternly.

"I-Im sorry ok.." Davis said. He was actually afraid of Douglas's 'daddy skills'.

"Good. Your lucky Im an uncle so Im not grounding you." Douglas said.

Davis nodded. "Fine..."

Davis and Douglas went back to the apartment. Douglas set Davis up a little mattress in the living room for him to sleep on.

The next morning he took Davis to school.

Davis then thought about how he shouldn't of run off like that. Funny He'd never thought he could learn a lesson like that from Douglas.

**Ok this is the first One-Shot story. Im making a whole thing about this! So enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my halloween one-shot Lab Rats 4S: Lessons special. Hope you enjoy it! We're going over Urban Legends in school especially this one in particular. Anways enjoy, and don't be afraid to scream a little and if your afraid of clowns...TURN BACK NOW! Enjoy!**

**-The Bionic Clown-**

It was a Friday night at the Davenport house and Donald had an important meeting to go to and Tasha was working late.

"Im sooooo bored!" Adam said. "Well go down to the laba nd do something" Chase said irritated.

"But it's so far. It's now throwing distance...Wait!" Adam said. "Nope!" Chase said while getting up.

Davis walked downstairs.

"Hey Davis you wanna play a game?" Adam asked. "Yeah sure! What game?" He asked.

"Trust me. You'll love it" Chase said while smirking. Finally he had a rebound for the bionic brother toss.

"Come here and I'll show you" Adam said. Davis walked over ot him and ended up getting picked up by Adam.

"Bionic brother toss?" Davis asked.

"YUP!" Adam said. He chunked Davis over the kitchen counter and he landed next to the the sink. Adam and Chase realized that throwing their 10 year old brother across the house might not have been the smartest thing to do.

Davis stood up with dust all over him.

"Davis are you ok?!" Chase asked

"No" Davis said. Adam and Chase shared a look of concern.

"Im GREAT!" He said. "That was so much fun! Chase you should share the fun!" Davis said.

Adam just looked at Chase. Chase ran across the room to the front door and right then Donald and Tasha entered the room.

"Hey guys. Why is Davis covered in dust?" Tasha asked. Chase just looked at his brothers.

Davenport said that if they do another bionic brother toss, then they'd be in huge trouble...like 'Donald's ego' huge.

"Well...Adam threw Davis across the house!" Chase said while pointing at Adam.

"WHAT!?" Tasha said. That was also her new rule. "Yeah...but Im fine" Davis said.

"Sorry but you three are grounded." Donald said. Chase looked at his father.

"But I didn't do anything!" Chase said. "Exactly. You should've stopped Adam. Thats what big brothers do!" Donald said. "Well big brothers here show their love by throwing eachother around" Adam said. Donald just looked at his kids.

That night Adam, Chase and Davis got grounded. Donald had one last meeting for the night and needed someone to go with him.

"Alright Adam, you, Leo and Bree are coming with me to a business meeting." Donald said. Chase stood up.

"Why can't I go?" He asked. "Becasue ou would enjoy it and your under punishment. Remember?" Donald responded. Chase just grunted. "Plus your on babysitter duty." Donald said. Chase rolled his eyes adn everybody left.

-30 minutes later-

Chase and Davis were sitting on the couch. It was 9:45 so for Davis that meant bedtime.

"Alright go to bed." Chase said while turning off the tv. "Whyyyyyy?" Davis whined. "Becasue Im trying to show Davenport that I can be responsible enough to be ungrounded." Chase said Davis rolled his eyes and went to bed.

Once he layed down in the bed he kept looking at this clown thing. "Yeesh why did Dad have to buy that thing?" He asked himself.

-15 minutes later-

Chase was downstairs watching tv when Davis came back down.

"Davis what are you doing up?" Chase asked. "I think that clown statue in my room is alive" Davis said. Chase looked concerned then he thought.

'what if he's doing this just so he wont have to go to bed?'

"Right...Look Im not buying it. Just go back to bed." Chase said. He hated babysitting Davis. Why couldn't Adam do it? He's the oldest.

"But the clown statue" Davis said. "Davis go to bed. There's no clown in your room that's alive" Chase said. There was one thing he liked about being in charge. "But-" Davis said but Chase cut him off.

"Davis I said go to bed. You better stay up there or else Im calling Davenport" Chase said. Davis just grunted and walked back upstairs. He tried to go back to sleep.

Chase was waiting for Davenport to come back home. Suddenly Davis started yelling throughout the house. Yeah he was pulling that card.

"CHASE THAT CREEPY CLOWN IS STILL IN HERE!" Davis yelled. Chase hated it when he did that. He angrily walked up to Davis's room and angrily opened the door. You know that feeling you get when your parents angrily open the door when your in trouble? Well Davis had that feeling.

"Davis. Quit your dang yelling and go to bed!" Chase growled. Davis just shrunk back in his bed in fear. He looked like he was about to cry. Chase had never yelled at him like that before. Chase realized his mistake.

"Sorry for yelling. Just go to bed. There's no clown here" Chase said. The clown statue was right behind him. Once Chase turned around the clown almost super sped to the other side of the room.

"Chase!" Davis said. Chase turned around and saw the clown. Honestly he was a little creeped out. He just rolled his eyes adn walked out. "Got to bed" Chase said. He sounded like he was about to lose his temper...Again.

Chase was back to where he was earlier. Watching the nature channel and waiting for his toture to end. He started thinking. 'Maybe I could just ask Davenport about Davis and the clown thing..' He thought. He pulled out his phone and called Davenport.

_"...Chase?"_

_"Yeah. Look Davis won't go to bed because of some clown statue in his room."_

_"Well he told me he'd been having nightmares about it."_

_"Yeah well is it ok if I move the clown statue form his room? Honestly that hing being in there is mor epunishment."_

_"He doesn't have a clown statue in his room" _

_"Yeha I saw it. Blue nose and a colorfu wig" _

_"..."_

_"Hello? Mr Davenport. You there?"_

_"Chase get Davis out of there and go to the lab and whatever you. Don't interact with the clown in any way!" _

_"What? Why?"_

_"No time to explain. Just do it!"_

Chase hung up and ran up to Davis's room. Once he got there he saw the statue on the other sid eof the room.

"Oh my god" He said. He picked up Davis and carried him down to the lab.

"Chase whats going on?" Davis asked. "Turns out your were right about the clown thing" Chase said.

Davenport showed up and went down to the lab.

"Ok turns out that clown was actually an old circus security project. He's bionic. And he saw Davis as a threat. So he did what he was programmed to do. He was trying to eliminate Davis." Donald said. Davis and Chase just shared a look. "Sorry for not believing you." Chase said.

"No problem. But Dad should apologize for putting a killer bionic clown. IN. MY. BEDROOM!"

Donald just looked at his son. "Fine im sorry." He said.

So that night, Donald learned to never make a bionic clown and Adam Chase and Davis swore to neve rbionic brother toss again...but ended up doing it again the next week. I guess the lesson here is.

A(Never buy clown items)

B(Never play bionic brother toss)

**Ok how was it? Let me know in the comments and be sure to let me know if you have any Ideas!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is another one shot for 'Lab Rats 4S: Lessons'. Anyways this idea was given to me by PrincessSparkleKitty. Hope you enjoy it! **

**-Speak Up-**

Chase walked into the house after school with a flyer.

"You guys will never believe what I just signed up for!" Chase said excitedly.

"Let me guess. Another attempt to fill the void known as your nerdy life?" Davis asked. Everybody just stared at Davis. "Davis.." Donald said sternly.

"Fine..sorry" He said.

"Yeah... Anyways I signed up for the Mission Creek Acadecathalon!" Chase said. Everyone gave a unenthusiastic 'yay'.

Mission Creek had an annual acadecathalon. The winner won scholarships and seminars. People from all grades in high school compete and only one team wins!

"The winner gets $1,000! And the winner also gets to go to a world class seminar!" Chase said. Everyone just looked at him.

"I like the 1000G's but the whole seminar !" Bree said. Chase rolled his eyes. Adam took the flyer.

"It says here you need a partner" Adam said. Chase snatched the paper out of Adam's hands.

"What?! I can't do partner work. I work alone. Besides I couldn't use my bionics." Chase said.

"Well I could be your partner." Adam said. Chase looked at his older brother.

"Right...Davis, Leo either of you wanna be my partners?" Chase asked.

"Umm 3rd grader here" Davis said.

"And social life here" Leo said. Chase rolled his eyes. He didn't want Adam to be on his team. He'll lose.

"I can still go" Adam said. Chase just looked at him.

"Fine. You can be my partner" Chase said. He walked down to the lab and began planning.

"Adam shouldn't you go down there?" Bree asked. "Oh yeah!" Adam said. He walke ddown the stairs.

-At the Lab-

Chase was going over some blueprints when Adam came in.

"So what are WE doing for OUR alpaca-con thing" Adam said. Chase rolled his eyes.

Chase's P.O.V

Why did Adam have to be on my team? Yeah he can be some-what inteligent sometimes, but there's alot at stake here. I figured maybe I could come up with something simple so he could follow up.

He gave me a pieve of paper. "Whats this?" I asked. "An idea. A giant gravy fountain!" He said. Gravy? ReallY? That won't win 1000 dollars! He looked so happy about. I figured I could just go along with it.

"Uhhhhh. Great Idea Adam." I said. I had to lie to him. He looked so happy about his idea and I mean I could just pretend to be sick on the day of the competition then sneak out and show MY invention that I will secretly be making.

"Awesome!" He said. He ran back upstairs. Time to start the my idea.

Adam's P.O.V

I really did ike the Gravy idea. you could any kind of food in it! I was just amazed Chase actually wanted to use it! We are definately getting the first place prize.

When I got upstairs Davis and Leo were talking.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" I said. "Nothing so what are you guys doing for the competition?" Leo asked. "Were doing a huge gravy fountain!" I said. Davis just lit up and Leo looked at me confused. Why would he be confused? It's a great idea!

"Wow I cant believe Chase agreed to that" Leo said. I was a little surprised too, but I don't think we should worry about it. "Yeah but Im sure we'll get first place because of it" I said. They both just nodded and I went off to take a shower.

When I got back downstairs I saw Chase talking to them.

"Guys don't tell him that Im just pretending to use his idea." Chase said. Wait he's pretending?!

"Why? It's a great idea!" Davis said. Exacty it is a good idea. "No its not. It's completely...dumb. We'd be lucky to even place at this thing." Chase said. Wow, I try to be smart and creatvie and this is what it shows for.

"Chase you know he might find out eventually. Besides you can lose one competition. Give the rest of us a chance to get trophies!" Leo said. Davis nodded in agreement.

"No. I can't lose this. This is a chance of a life time to go to a seminar like this. Adam can have the 1000 dollars and use it to buy a pig, then we'll end up having it for breakfast since he wont know how to take care of it" Chase said, pretty harshly if you ask me.

Ok. He wants dumb Adam? I'll give him dumb Adam.

Chase's P.O.V

Whats wrong with Davis and Leo? It's seriously a stupid idea. Adam came down with even more pieces of paper. "Whats all this?" I asked. I was inspecting the papers when I realized mos tof these were Davis's old 'inventors coloring book' pages. Believe it or not, Davenport paid alot of money for that.

"Adam this one is about a banana eating robot" I said.

"That's a banana? Thought that was an apple." He said. Wow. Well actually I get the confusion. Davis colored it in red.

"Yeah, besides you already have an idea going." I said. "Do I? Or are YOU doing YOUR idea without ME?" He said. I back up nervously. How did he find out?

"Uhhhhhh" I said. I honestly didn't know what to say. "Uhhhh. Nothing. You know this is a great idea your just too stubborn to realize it" He said. I just looked at him.

"What? surprised I used the word 'stubborn'?" He said. "Well no I just...Adam this is a huge EXTREMELY inteligent competition. I probably won't win" I said. Hopefully this will soften the blow.

He just looked at me. "You know it'd be nice to get some support from the person im suppose to call my '_brother'"_ He said coldly. Im starting to feel pretty guilty here. But I have to win this.

Just keep saying..

_Seminar!_

_Seminar!_

_Seminar!_

"Im sorry Adam. You're just not smart enough for this" I said. I walked off to the other room trying to avoid his reaction. Did I really just hurt my brother like that? I turned around and noticed he wasn't there.

'sorry' I thought.

I went back upstairs to get Adam but I found him and Davis working on the coffee table.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. "Well I figured I'd work with someone who gets my creative geniusness." Adam said. Im not sure 'geniusness' is a word, nut Im no postion to orrect him.

"You do realize your working with a 9 year old right?" I asked. Adam just looked at me.

"So because he's 9, means he can't be the slightest bit of smart?" Adam said coldly. Davis just made a 'oohhhhhh' sound.

"So Davis is your new partner?" I asked. "Yup. And we're going to win." Adam said. I really want to tell him everything thats wrong with his plan but I could actually 'feel' the lasers coming out of his eyes from anger.

"Guess we'll have to see." I said. I went over to Leo's room.

"Leo! I need a favor" I said. "What?" He asked. "I need you to be my partner for the acadecathalon." I said. He looked at me, then smirked

"Adam found out, didn't he?" He asked. I sighed. "Yes...and now he's partnered with Davis" I said. "Alright fine" He said. We both we went down to the lab and began working.

-Day of the Acadecatha-whatever-

I showed up at the schools stadium waiting for Adam. I hope he's not still mad at me.

Adam and Davis walked in with a big wagon.

"Well. What do you think?" Adam asked me. I sighed. "Adam it's not too late to sign on to the winning team." I said. He just grunted.

"Im already on the winning team" He said. He walked back over to the wagona dn Davis walked up to me.

"Well hope your ready to lose." He said. I just looked at him. "Right...look we both know Adam won't win this so why don't I just give you part of the $1000 and you'll drop out, Adam will join my team and I'll get the seminar and he'll get the $1000." I said. Davis just looked at me.

"Please. Don't pay me. Im only doing this because you completely made Adam feel dumb. If you would try to put things in hi sperspective, maybe you could understand how his idea was actually a good idea." He said. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I can be pretty deep" He said. He walked back over to Adam.

"_Attention everyone. We will now begin the Mission Creek Annual Acadecathalon!" _The announcer said. I was counting every looong second.

"_First up. Chase Davenport and Leo Dooley! With their...thingy" _I was a little irritated by the guy but I didn't care.

I took off the sheet and revealed a giant robot.

"This robot can completely program any computer or cell phone. And You could ask it anything and it will help you with anything!" I said. Everyone look sort of enthused.

"WE call it. Tiri! Thats T.I.R.I" I said. I know it's a rip off of 'Siri' but I was on a short schedule.

Everyone just looked a little confused. Why? This was simple and great.

"_Well. How about that? Um. Next up is Adam and Davis Davenport" _The announcer said.

They both walked up to the center witht heir wagon.

"This is our project!. The G.R.A.V.Y Fountain.!" Adam said. He removed it and it didn't look like the picture.

It looked like a firework fountain.

"Gravy is an acronim. It stands for..." He checked his notes. "Gravitational, Atomic, Violator, Yeah!" He said. He pressed the button and Davis threw a banana at it. The banana began levitating.

Everyone watched in amazement. I have to say, I was really impressed.

After his presentation was over, I walked over to him.

Adam's P.O.V

We just our awesome project! I couldn't wait to see Chase's face.

He walke dover to me and Davis.

"Wow that was really good. How did you come up with it?" He asked. "Well I looked throught that coloring book and was eating fries with gravy and Boom. Idea" I said. He seemed amazed at my simple solution.

"But your idea was still better" I said. I really did think it was. I just wanted to show Chase that I could be smart. And mission accomplished.

"Yeah..." He said. He sounded kind of upset. We all waited on the side lines while others went on.

It felt like forever but the end finally came.

"_We've seen some great proects here tonight, but one stood out. One that deserves first place!. The winner of the Mission Creek 20th Annual Acadecath-" _

"GET ON WITH IT!" Davis yelled. I put my hand over his mouth.

_"Right...The winner is...Adam and Davis Davenport!" _He said. We both just jumped with excitement. Chase looked shocked.

Chase walked up to us.

"Adam Im really sorry. Your idea was a good one and I should've listened." He said. He still looked upset.

"Yeah. You know I don't need the seminar. You can take it and I'll take the $1000." I said. I knew this meant the world to him and I really wante dhim to have the seminar thing. Besides I just have to prove him wrong on the pig thing.

"Really? Thanks. After everything I've done?" He asked. "Yeah. You deserve it" I said. Chase just smiled.

"Wow. You know you may not always be the smartest. But your always a great brother" Chase said. I smiled at that. Now im smart and a great brother!

Chase learned that he shouldn't treat Adam like he was the dumbest person alive. Adam learned, well that he was smarter than HE thought.

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed it. Credits to PrincessSparkleKitty. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this story is about Bree and Davis. Hope you enjoy this! Credit to PrincessSparkleKitty. Again. She's basically co-writer! Enjoy**

**-Forgiveness-**

* * *

><p>"DAVIS IM SO MAD AT YOU!" Bree said while Davis ran into the lab hiding behind Davenport.<p>

"Whats going on?" He asked. Bree walked in with feathers all over her. "Umm i know girls like feathers but Bree...I think we should talk about this" Donald said. Bree was furious and had no time to deal with her comedian-wanna be-father.

"No. Ask your son! He made my pillow blow up!" Bree said while gesturing towards Davis.

"Wait Bree you don't even sleep on a pillow" Donald said. "I was on the couch!" She growled. Donald then looked at his son.

"Really Davis? Feathers?" Donald said. "well I would've put yogurt on but noooo" Davis said.

"Alright tell you what. Your grounded and Bree you can go fix...that" Davenport said while walking away from the argument prone brother and sister. "But Dad!" Davis yelled but Donald was out of hearing range.

"Well looks like someone got busted" Bree said. Davis just crossed his arms.

"Snitch" He muttered while walking off. "Excuse me?" Bree said while super speeding in front of him. "Nothing" He said while sarcastically smiling. "Don't get mad because your too immature to leave me alone for once!" Bree said. Davis just turned around.

"Really? Im immature?" He started. Adam Chase and Leo knew what was coming...so they grabbed a snack and watched.

"Yeah. You just can't go 5 minutes without screwing something up and whining can't you?" Bree said. Davis was getting furious. "Atleast I don't go on and on and on about how I think some worthless guy likes me or not!" Davis said. Bree was just about ready to throw down but she remembered the last time she did that, she got grounded for a week.

"Owen is not worthless you little brat!" She yelled. She had never called Davis a brat before but she was so mad at him. Davis just rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Where do you think he's going?" Leo asked. Bree just rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I have a date with Owen tonight" Bree said. She walked upstairs to get ready.

-Meanwhile-

Davis was upstairs in the bathroom messing with Bree's make up kit.

"Alright Bree, time to see what this brat can do." He said to himself. He filled her lipstick with the nasty fluid trifecta. Mayonaise, chunky milk, and tarter sauce.

Davis walked down to the lab to wait for his sisters 'trashy' new look. He was sitting with Adam Chase and Leo. When Bree came running down yelling.

* * *

><p>-Moments ago-<p>

Bree was in the bathroom putting her make up on. "Stupid brother, stupid feathers, stupid pranks!" She said into the mirror. When she grabbed her lip-stick tube it felt a little bit heavier. She was a little suspicious. While she was putting her lipstick on it blew up in her face and mayo-milky-tarter sauce went all over her face and hair.

"DAVIS!" She yelled. She ran down to the lab to chew out her brother.

When she got down to the lab she was welcomed by all the laughter of her brothers. "Uhh Bree you got a little something." Chase started. "I know!" she said. Davis was just laughing.

"Davis I can't believe you! I have to cancel my date now!" Bree said. Davis just shrugged. "I'm sure you and Nathan will have more dates" He said. Bree was furious. "His name is OWEN! and maybe not. This is the 3rd time I'll have to stand him up!" Bree said. Davis shrugged once more. "guess it wasn't meant to be" Davis said. Bree had had enough.

"Ugh! That's it! Im done with you. Your ruined my life Davis. I'll never forgive you for this!" Bree said angrily. A dripping on the disgusting concoction fell onto Bree's nose. The boys burst out laughing.

"Ugh I HATE YOU!" Bree said to Davis. Davis just sat there stunned. Bree would call him things and say somethings but she knew there was a line. And she crossed it. Bree walked off to a guest room which Tasha turned into a 'girl room' which basically had a vanity, walk in closet, make up kits and just about everything else.

"Whoah..Davis you really messed up this time." Leo said. Davis just looked back at them. "I-Im sure she'll forget about it later." Davis said. Honestly he didn't believe himself. He walked back upstairs and sat down on the couch where Tasha was sitting.

"Hey Tasha can I ask you something?" Davis asked. Tasha sat down her novel. "Is it about Bree?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe..." Davis said. Tasha patted a seat next to her and Davis sat there.

"What am I gonna do? She said she hates me" Davis said. "Davis. Girls overreact alot and I know she doesn't hate you. But what you did was wrong. You should've just let her be." Tasha said. Davis began to feel even MORE guilty.

"I guess. I'll go talk to her." Davis said. He walked upstairs and found Bree working on her face.

"Hey Bree." Davis said nervously. Bree turned her head and saw that it was Davis. She turned her head back. "What do you want?" She asked. She was still mad at him. This was the 3rd time she had to cancel on Owen and usually with guys. Well we see that as a red flag...

"Bree, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your date...or your life" Davis said. Bree knew he was only trying to make HER feel bad. Bree rolled her eyes.

"Too late. Davis I can't believe you!" She said angrily. Davis just shrunk back. Davis had no idea what to say. What could he say? Davis just walked out of the room.

"How am I going to fix this?" He asked himself. While he was walking he found one of Bree's 'girl room' poster's. It was for a contest. "hmm" Davis said while looking it over. It said. 'The first person to find a round-gold item and hand it in to the address, will win 2 free concert tickets to see any band of their choice. Davis had an idea.

* * *

><p>-Later that day-<p>

Davis was squirming through a trashcan looking for something round and gold. Then he realized something. "A golden apple!" He said. He found an old apple and went home to go spray paint it.

He was sitting in the lab for hours trying to make it gold. Once he did he ran back upstairs to show Bree. Unfortunately, Owen was waiting for her. "Umm Owen what are you doing here?" Davis asked. "Well Bree said we could have our date here. So whats with the partial golden apple?" Owen asked. Davis looked at him.

"Partial?! Aw man! I thought I spray painted this whole thing gold!" He said while irritated. "If you want me, I could finish it for you" Owen said. "Thanks your a life saver" Davis said. He ran back down to grb the can of spray paint. When he did he found an old picture of him and Bree.

Bree was 13 and Davis was 7. Donald wanted to do family pictures of them to help them feel more like a family. Davis thought for minute. 'If I fix this. Then she'll go back to paying all her attention to Owen' Davis thought.

He didn't want that. The only adorable or cute boy in her life should be him! It sounded weird but living in a basement for 16 years with your brother who's 6 years younger than you, really gives you time to bond.

Davis decided to rig the spray can. He walked back upstairs and found Bree and Owen sitting on the couch. "I got the gold spray paint" Davis said. Owen stood up and took it. "Owen what are you doing?" Bree asked. "I told your brother I'd help him with this. so what is this for anyway? An art class thing or what?" He answered Bree's question and asked Davis one.

Davis started thinking. "Wait!" He said while taking the can which ended up blowing up all over his shirt. Bree seemed to notice what happened. "Owen can we hang out tommorow? I promise!" She said. Owen nodded and left.

Bree turned on her heel and looked at me. "so your covered in gold spray paint after you tried to blow that up all over my boyfriend?!" Bree said shocked. Sort of.

"Bree I'm sorry. I tried to fix this but then I changed my mind and then I changed my mind again" Davis said. Bree looked at him. Davis sat down on the couch.

"Why did you change your mind?" She asked. "Because...Your always spending alot of time wiht Owen and not me." He said. Bree looked at him. "So you did all this because you got jealous?" She asked. She seemed a little shocked. "Yeah" Davis said.

Bree sat down next to him. "Davis why didn't you say something? Owen is a great guy, but he's not my little brother. You are. And I'll always love you more than I will him" Bree said.

"Really? I thought you said you hated me?" Davis said. "Yeah im sorry I didn't mean to. I could never hate you." Bree said. "Yeah. Im sorry about all the pranks. I just kind of wanted your attention" Davis said. "Well now you've got it. Tell you what. We'll watch a movie or something" Bree said. "Sounds great" Davis said. The brother and sister sat back and turned on Frozen.

Today, Bree learned that little brothers can get a little jealous when you hang out with your boyfriend more than him. Davis learned that even though Bree hangs out with Owen alot, she'll always have time for Davis. He also learned that pranking Bree isn't the best way to get her attention.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I hope it was great. I've been running out of material for sibling bonding so Break In 2 may come tommorow. Sorry. Anyways enjoy!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this one is pretty special. It features Ariana Grande! And I really hope you like this one. The title came from the song which Im pretty sure you all will know! Hope you enjoy!**

**-One Less, One Less, Math Problem-**

Everyone thinks 4th grade is sooooo easy. It's not! Davis knew it was. Everybody says he's just overreacting and stuff, but he's not.

Everybody was sitting around the lab when Donald walked in.

"Hey guys how was school?" He asked all the kids. Everyone just mumbled varients of good and greats.

"Good." Donald said. Everyone went back to their own business. Donald aproached Davis.

"I need to talk to you" He whispered to Davis. "What did I do?" Davis asked. Donald just gestured for him to follow.

They both walked into the other part of the lab.

"I got a progress report from your reading and math teacher. They said you keep zoning out during class." Donald said. Davis just looked a little annoyed.

"Dad you know I can't help that." Davis said. When Davis was born they told them that he had A.D.D. He couldn't take medicine for it because his bionics would see it as a threat and build up an immunity to it.

"I know. I wish there was something we could do about that, but we can't" Donald said. Davis was really annoyed. He'd try as hard as he could to stay focused, but he couldn't. Heck, he couldn't sit still for 5 minutes.

"Im thinking about getting you a tutor. She's really good and she's super patient with kids." Donald said. Davis thought for a minute.

"Why can't Chase just tutor me?" He asked. Donald raised an eyebrow. "Remember what happened last time he tutored you?" Donald asked. Davis went into flashback

_Davis and Chase was sitting at the desk in the lab doing homework. _

_"Ok Davis. Let's try this one more time." Chase said while almost losing his patience._

_"So. When you- DAVIS!" Chase said. Davis was watching this machine light up in multiple colors._

_"Sorry. What subject are we on?" He asked. Chase rolled his eyes. "Quit looking at the lights and look at me. Now whats 65 divided by 5 times 2?" Chase asked him. "65?" Davis guessed. Chase dropped his pencil in frustration._

"Yeah that didn't go so well..." Davis said.

"She's good and I think you'll like her" Donald said.

"Alright. But if I see one division problem so help me-" Davis started.

"Davis your in 4th grade. Thats part of your curiculum" Davenport said while walking off, leaving Davis standing there.

"What's a curiculum?" He asked noone in particular. "This tutor better be worth it" He said to himself.

-The Next Day-

Adam Chase and Davis were sitting on the couch watching tv when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Chase said. He got up and went to go answer. When he did this teenage girl with brown hair was sitting there in the doorway.

"Hi im Ariana!" She said (que crazy audience cheer and appluase)

"Uhhhh. Hi Im Chase" He said. He was amazed. THE Ariana Grande was in their house! "Cool. Is there a Davis Davenport living here?" She asked. Davis stood up. "Yeah, me" He said.

"cool Im here to tutor you" Ariana said. Chase looked at Davis than looked back at Ariana "Uhhhhhh" Chase said. "You know I think it's really sweet you guys called and wanted me to tutor your little brother" Ariana said. "Y-Yeah. We just love the little guy and dont want him failing." Chase said while nervously smiling.

"Aw. Well Im gonna get to work. So can you guys give us some space?" She asked nicely. Adam and Chase just smiled and walked off.

"You know they like you. Right?" Davis said. "Yeah. Well pretty much the whole world does so.." Ariana said. Davis just laughed. They both sat on the couch and worked on the problems.

"Ok so we're gonna work on some division" She said. "Ok" Davis said. Suddenly Chase ran in with some math books.

"You know I could help?" He said, while setting math books down on the table. "Ummm. Thank you. But I have everything I need to tutor Davis" She said. Davis just smiled.

"Yeah. So go tutor Adam or something" Davis said. Chase just sat the stuff down and then took a seat next to Davis.

"Ok so what's 68 divided by 4?" She asked Davis. "Uhh." Davis began counting on his fingures and looking up at the cieling.

"17" Chase said. Davis just looked at him. "Um. good job Chase. But I was asking Davis" Ariana said. "Yeah but I was just wanting him to know for later" Chase said.

Suddenly Adam came walking in wiht an enormous cardboard cut-out of Ariana Grande.

"Hey you guys. Ariana. Could you sign this cut-out?" He asked. He pressed the button on the cut-out and it sang Break-Free.

_"This is the part when I say I don't want ya! Im stronger than I've been before!"_

Ariana just laughed, Chase just looked jealous, and Davis was mad because he had a test in 2 days and his tutor was signing cheap-o cut outs of herself.

"Ok" She said. She signed the cut-out and Adam ran down to the lab to set it up.

"Ok Chase can you go with Adam, so you know...Your not here!" Davis said. Chase stood and walked behind Adam.

"Im so sorry about them. They're always like this." He said. Ariana just laughed a little. "It's ok. So with this one we're going to divide 45 by 5. Can you do that?" She asked.

"Uhhh. Maybe.." Davis said. He looked up nervously and thought. "You know a good way to remember this is to think about a clock." She said. "A clock?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. On a clock. 1 means 5, 2 means 10, 3 means 15, 4 is 20, and 5 is 25. Do you see the pattern?" She asked Davis. "Yeah. It goes by 5 every hour?" Davis guessed. "Yup! Great job. So what number will we be on when we get to 45?" She asked. "9" Davis said.

"Yeah. See it wasn't that hard. Another is to basically add all the numbers together by however many times it's being multiplied." Ariana said, which earned a confused look from Davis. "Like if it's 5 times 3. You do this. 5 plus 5 plus 5 which is.." She started. "15" Davis said. "There you go! Your gonna ace this test!" Ariana said. Davis just lit up.

After about 25 minutes of the tutoring, Davis began to lose interest and zone out every now and then.

"Now, when 5 is multiplied by 1 it always- Davis pay attention" She said. The way she said it was both sweetly and firmly. Davis turned his head away from the thing he focused on. "Huh? Sorry." He said. "It's ok. We need to find a way to work wiht your A.D.D." Ariana said. Davis nodded. Ariana had an idea.

"I think I know how to help" She said. Davis just looked up. "Like what?" He asked. "For each question you get right on this paper, I'll sing any part to any of my songs for you!" She said. Davis just lit up. "Yeah sounds cool!" He said. "Ok here it is" She said. Ariana handed the paper to Davis and he began working.

A few minutes in, the lights dimmed. "Whats going on?" Ariana asked. "Nothing. Just a failed attempt from my brothers to get a celebrity to date them" Davis said. Suddenly Chase came down the stairs all dressed up and holding roses.

"Ugh. Chase can you pretend to have an actual love life somewhere else?" Davis asked. Ariana just looked at Chase.

"So I got you some roses since your doing such a good job tutoring Davis" He said. Chase handed the roses to Ariana. "Aw thank you" She said. Suddenly Adam came in wiht a white pomeranian.

"Hey Ariana! I got you something pretty great! Guess what it is!" Adam said.

"Uhh a pomeranian?" She guessed. "How'd you know!?" Adam asked surprised. "Just a lucky guess." She said while laughing. Auddenly a beeping noise went off.

"Sorry Davis I got to go. Im going to hollywood to work on more stuff so I wont be able to help for another month or so. Good luck on your test!" She said. She got up and walked outside.

Once the door shut Davis stood up and looked at Adam and Chase.

"Hope you two are happy!" He said angrily. "No. I missed out on the chance to date a celebrity!" Chase said. "No I would've ended up with her!" Adam said. They both started violently slapping at eachother.

"Guys...Guys...GUYS!" Davis yelled. "WHAT!" Adam and Chase yelled in unison.

"Because you two were too busy flirting, I didn't learn anything! Im gonna fail math, get held back all because of you two!" Davis said. "Thanks a lot" He said. He walked down to the lab.

Chase and Adam just sat there. "Did we really just let our brother fall through the cracks?" Chase asked. "No. We let him fail math" Adam said. Chase just face palmed and rolled his eyes.

They both walked down to the lab to apologize to Davis.

"Hey Davis" Adam said. "What? Im trying to tutor myself, since somebody had to ruin my tutoring." Davis said. He was still pretty mad about the whole thing.

"Davis we're sorry. We were being selfish. We should've left you to your studies or something. I promise, I'll stya up and help you study. I'll try not to lose my patience." Chase said. "Yeah. I'll help too" Adam said. "Thanks and Adam, maybe you could just make the snacks" Davis said. They all laughed.

That night Chase helped Davis study and almost never lost his patience. Almost, but better than nothing. Adam made some smiley face cookies, which caused Davis to be distracted. In the end, Davis passed his test and Ariana continued to make music and win the hearts of many people...Obviously.

So Davis learned...well...Math. Adam and Chase both learned that they should be more considerate about Davis's tutoring. And that they can't win a celebrities heart in one day.

**I hope you enjoyed this! I sure did. Anyways be sure to Rate and Review! Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here's yet another one-shot. This one is mainly about stealing and honesty. Cheesy, but hey. Good lesson for a 10 year old. Oh and once again, this takes place during season 2. **

**-iThief-**

_"Come and get it ladies and gentlemen! The new iphone! On sale now at your local tech store!"_

The Davenports were watching tv, when that commercial came on.

"Can we get them!?" Bree asked. "No. You all have perfectly good phones." Tasha said. Everyone just sighed. They were like most kids who wanted the next best phone.

"come on...their on sale!" Davis said. Everyone looked at him.

"Okay, If their not getting new phones, than a 10 year old getting a new phone is out of the question" Davenport said.

Davis sat back. "Fine..." He said annoyed. Everyone got bored and walked down to the lab.

The kids were sitting in the lab. "I can't believe Davenport wont let us get the new phone. He's got tons of money" Bree said. They were all pretty upset. And who wouldn't be? That new phone had a holographic keyboard and retina display!

"Yeah" Leo said. Suddenly Davis's phone started ringing.

Davis's P.O.V

We were all pretty mad that Dad and Tasha wont let us get the new iphone. Bree was right. Dad has tons of money but he cant spend like...lets see here 200 times 5 equals...$1000. Yeah he cant spend a thousand dollars on new phones for us?

My old piece of junk phone started ringing.

_"Hello"_

_"Hey, Davis. My Mom's going to the store to get our new iphone. You wanna come?"_

_"Sure but my Dad said I cant get a new phone"_

_"What? Your Dads filthy stinkin rich."_

_"I know. He's just cheap"_

_"Ok. We're on our way to get you"_

_"K see ya"_

_"bye"_

I hung up. "Who was it?" Leo asked. "Josh. His Mom's taking him to go get a new phone. THE new iphone" Davis said angrily. Everyone just looked mad.

"Seriously?" Bree said. "Yeah. But Im going with him so...SEE YA!" I said. I bolted upstairs and to the front door.

I ran into Dad upstairs. "Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"Im going wiht Josh to get his new phone" I said. He just nodded. "Alright. Bring your backpack. Tasha and I have a date later so you can just stay over at Josh's house and we'll pick you up afterwards." Dad said.

"Actually Josh can just drop me off after we're done." I said. He nodded

"Well have fun" He said. I ran out the door and into the car.

-At the store-

Josh and I were walking around the store trying to find the phone he wanted. He was taking FOREVER!

"It's not that hard Josh. Just pick one. There's only 2 different designs. One is bigger and one is smaller. They're both black." I said. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the new iphone.

"There. I choose this one" He said. "Good." I said. We were about to walk off when we backed into this one guy and I backed into the shelf. I think a couple phones fell but I didn't see any on the floor.

"Sorry" I said. "Its fine.' He said. We all went our seperate ways and checked out. They got rid of those check out scanner things at the entrance because somebody broke them.

We left and got in the car. "Mom can I hang out at Davis's house?" He asked. See we've been best friends since like...kindergarten. So now we just flat out tell eachother we're coming over.

"Sure. Davis is that ok?" She asked. "Yeah" I said. We got home and Josh and I got to my front door.

I pulle dout my phone to check the time. "I thought your phone was in your backpack" Josh said. Why would he think that?

"No. Why?" I asked. He just pointed to my backpack. I checked inside and found the new iphone. My eyes widened.

"Why'd you take my phone?!" Josh asked angrily. He checked his pocket and found his phone. "Wait if this is my phone, than who's is that?" He asked. I just looked at it and then...LIGHTBULB!

"It must've fallen when I hit the shelf" I said. Josh just looked at me. "Sure...Because you want nothing to do with that new phone.." He said skeptically.

"Wait. You think I purposly stole this?" I asked. Was he seriosuly accusing me of stealing?

"Well. You had the motive. And the equipment, not to mention the perfect cover up" He said. His eyes narrowed.

"yeah but I wouldn't steal it!" I said angrily.

"Ok well how are you going to explain it to your parents?" He asked me.

"I'll just tell them what happened" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Well tell your siblings. They might help you take the phone back" Josh said. He had a point. Bree could super speed across the store and put it back.

"But wait. They won't believe me." I said. He nodded in agreement. As I held the phone, I realised something.

"Maybe I could hold on to this for the weekend. You knwo until the store opens on monday" I said. He looked at me. "really?" He asked. "Yeah, It's not stealing if I take it back and not get any pleasure out of it" I said.

"If you say so. See you later" He said. I nodded and walked inside. Dad and Tasha were sitting in front of the tv looking pretty mad.

"Hey guys. Whats going on?" I asked.

"Some jerk stole an iphone from the store? It was this limited edition platinum phone." Dad said. The phone that fell in my backpack was platinum. Oh boy.

"Oh well you see.." I started. "The nerve of some people. I swear that must've been one of the most indescent disgrace for any family. That phone was going to be sold for an orphanage." Tasha said. OH COME ON!Any time anyone steals something, it's for charity.

"Davis did you see who did it?" Dad asked. "I-I Don't K-Know" I said. He looked at me weird.

"Donald, don't interigate a child" Tasha said. Thanky you Tasha. "Sweety, did you see anything?" She asked sweetly. "Nope. Nothing. Josh and I were on the other side of the store when it happened." I said. they both nodded. I can't tell them that I stole It or borrowed it or whatever! They'll be so disapointed. I walked down to the lab to find Leo playing a game.

"Hey Leo" I said. "Hey. Did you hear about that one guy who stole that charity iphone?" He asked. "Nope" I said while walking past him.

Suddenly Adam jumped in front of me with a scream mask on.

"AHH!" I said. Adam took off the mask. "Ha. Soemones jumpy." Adam said. "Wow. Someones stupid!" I said angrily. He just stood infornt of me. "Excuse me?" He siad. When I get mad, like most kids I lash out.

"Sorry. Im just stressed ok" I said. chase walked in.

"Hey did you hear about the guy who stole the i-" I cut him off.

"YES WE ALL HEARD ABOUT IT! THERE'S OTHER THINGS HAPPENING IN THE WORLD PEOPLE!" I yelled. He just stood there shocked.

"Well yeah, but it was for charity" He said. Adam and Leo went upstairs when I started yelling, thinking I was going to do it again.

"I know. I heard" I said a little annoyed. "Whats your problem?" He asked me. "Nothing!" I snapped. He just stepped back.

"Really, because if I didn't know any better I'd say that..you..." He was saying but stopped when he began to figure it out.

"You stole the phone?" He asked. "Whaaaaat? No. I would never do that" I said nervously. I turned around and he used his molecular kinesis on my backpack.

"Hey!" I said. He went through it and found the phone.

"Oh my gosh. You really did steal it" He said. I just stepped back as he approached me.

"Why would yuo do that? You know better than that!" Chase said sternly.

"I-I know but.." I started. He just looked at me in disbelief. "Wow. Your trying to come up with excuses? You should be ashamed" He said.

"Im taking this to Davenport and Tasha. I can't believe you" He said. "Chase wait! I didnt mean to it just happened!" I said. He turned around. "Right...Why cant you just take responsiblity for your actions?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Im so disapointed in you" He said. He walked upstairs to go tell Dad and Tasha. I figured I'd better just go along with it and see what happens.

Chase's P.O.V

I can't believe Davis. He'd never do anything like that. When I got upstairs I found everybody else watching tv.

"Hey guys you need to see this" I said while holding up the phone.

"What?! Chase YOU stole it?" Davenport asked. "No! Davis did. I stole it from his backpack" I said. Davenport looked like he was getting pretty mad. And he should.

Davis came upstairs before Davenport could say anything else.

"Ok I know this looks bad but I can explain everything!" He said frantically. Davenport crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Right. Well go on. Explain" He said sternly. "Well. Josh and I backed into this one guy, which made me back into the shelf and I guess once I hit the shelf the phone fell in my backpack, which was open because I bought a pair of headphones" Davis said.

We all looked at him. "im sorry I didnt say anything earlier. I knew you guys would think I stole it, so I was going to take it back when the store opens on monday and explain everything to them." He continued.

"I guess that works. But you should've said something as soon as you found out" Tasha said. Davis just hung his head down in shame.

"I know. I just didn't want to get in trouble" He said. Davenport and Tasha just shook their heads and called the store.

Adam Bree and Leo got up. "So you didn't steal it?" Bree said, trying to clarify what's happened.

"Nope" Davis said. "Well next time,tell us if you 'accidentally' steal something.' I said while air qouting 'accidentaly'.

"I will." Davis said

Davis had to return the phone to the store that night. The store forgave him since they saw the footage on the camera. The charity got the money and bought a new vending machine. So Davis pretty much learned honesty and to not steal things.

**Ok there's that chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so this one is a little old. I made this when I started Lab Rats 4S. Hope you enjoy! And I promise I'll update eventually. I don't know why I can't update. I'd have to re-watch all the episodes and ever since 'you posted what' I couldn't make myself watch the show. Also when I watch an episode I feel like I can't write any fanfiction afterwards. Whats wrong with me? LOL!**

**-Like a Mom**

-Davis's P.O.V-

Tommorow was career day and honestly I couldn't be more and more ready!...to get it over with. Yeah every year I ask my dad to go and every year he can't so now its a just a reminder that my dad is too busy for me. It might sound a little harsh but thats how I really feel.

I walked into the living room and Tasha was watching O.W.N

"hey Tasha where's dad?" She got up and walked over "I think he went to a whats going?" I was debating whether to tell her or not.

You know I respect her as a parent but I just don't feel comfortable talking to her about personal stuff yet. "Well it's career day tommorow and I was going to ask him to go..again" She looked kind of confused.

"what do you mean_ again_" I was about to say a simple 'nothing' but it looked like I was wasn't getting out of this that easy.

"Well every year I ask him to go.. and very year he's a no-show" I say bluntly.

"Well you know I could go to your career day." I looked at her hesitantly.

Was I really gonna let her go to career day I mean it's a nice gesture and all but I just don't think were at that part of our relation ship yet.

"Look Tasha thats really nice of you, but I've gotten use to having noone show up" She gave me this sad look. _'Why did i say that' _I thought to myself.

"well you shouldn't be use to someone not showing up Davis" I was about to give in when I decided to lie.

" Well i actually wasn't going to ask him this year because now career day is just us looking up careers and doing a report about them." she gave me a disproving look

"ok I guess your not buying that?" she shook her head

"You know Davis I would be great at career day." I gave in

"ok its at 11:00 tommorow" with she smiled and hugged me and went upstairs.

"Maybe this won't be such a bad idea"

-Tasha's P.O.V-

I can't believe Im going to Davis's career day, I mean i've gone to Leo's but this is my new son's thing and he's letting me in on it.

I wanted to call Donald and tell him...or would he get his feelings hurt? No he shouldn't after leaving his son on this, he should know what good parenting looks like. I took out my phone and called Donald.

_"...Hello?"_

_"Hi honey, you know how Davis has career day?"_

_"Yeah. Tell him I'll definately be able to make it"_

_"Well...actually...He asked me to come"_

_"What? He always asks me. Why would he ask you?"_

_"..."_

_"I-I mean your a great mom and wife and great at everything you do or touch ...and... you want my credit card?"_

_"Yes actually, I would. And Davis asked me because you never show up to them"_

_"Well, I can't help being a millionaire genius, raising 4 kids!"_

_"Well, Im going and Im going to be great"_

_"You know what? I have no doudbt in my mind that you'll be great!"_

_"Thank you!"_

I hung up on my husband. I can't to show him what a '_real'_ parent does for their kids!

-At school/11:00-

Career days about to begin and Tasha hasn't shown up yet. I'm not really surprised about all this and honestly i wasn't expecting her to show up.

"Davis is someone you know coming?" my teacher asked.

"I don't kn-" Just then Tasha walked in

"Hi sorry Im late. Im Tasha Davenport. Davis's step-mom" She said with a profesional smile.

I was pretty impressed she showed up. She took the empty desk next to mine.

"I told you I would make it' I smiled at that "I know. Thanks Tasha!" After that she gave her presentation.

Now I know I have SOMEONE in the family who can show up for career day and not to mention maybe after this Dad will start showing up. Sometimes they get competitive with who's the greatest parent. Just then dad showed up

"Hello Im Donald Davenport, Davis's Dad!"

"Oh no" I said while laying my head on my palm.

**Hope you enjoyed this! I guess I wont be going on '**_**fanfiction Hiatus'**_** for 6 weeks. So hey! CELEBRATE! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this idea is came to me while writing Break In and Davenport through and through and I needed time to work out the kinks. So here it is! This story takes us back when Chase was 7 and Davis was like...2 years old and the age changes throughout the one-shot. Enjoy!**

**-Big Brother-**

* * *

><p>(Chase-7 Bree-8 Davis-2)<p>

Chase and Bree were sitting in the lab with Davis, since Davenport had to go to work.

"Why did Davenport make us watch him?" Chase asked in a super smart 7 year old voice. `Due to his bionics, Chase's mind developed faster.

"Because he super adorable! C'mon Chasey. Don't you think he;s the cutest baby ever!?" Bree said. Being an 8 year old meant that she found just about any thing baby related 'adorable'.

"Thought you said _I_ was the cutest baby ever?" Chase asked, jealous of the attention his sister was giving.

"Well your not a baby anymore. Davis is" Bree said. Chase sighed. He honestly didn't want a new baby brother. He wanted to stay the baby and stay away from the responsibilities of being a big brother.

Suddenly Davis began to burst out crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Chase asked alarmed. Bree held her brother, trying to calm him down.

"I don't know. Where's Adam?" Bree asked. They look around and find Adam sleeping in the corner, oblivious to the sound of crying from the baby.

"Bree your holding him wrong!" Chase said. Bree looked at her brother. "My dolls never complained" Bree said.

"Bree, your dolls can't talk" Chase said, apparently ruining his sisters childhood. Chase looked at Bree then Davis.

"Let me see him" Chase said. Bree handed Davis over to Chase and he begins to rock the baby.

Davis's crying began to calm down and looked at Chase. "Aww. He knows it's you" Bree said. Chase looked at Bree.

"Yeah" He said softly. "How do you know how to hold a baby like that?" Bree asked Chase.

"Im the smartest person alive" Chase said proudly.

"Wow..Chase" Bree said while extending 'wow'. Davis looked up at Chase.

"Ch-se" He said while missing a sylable. Bree and Chase lit up.

"Awwww. He said your name" Bree said.

"Yeah he did. Hey buddy" Chase said. Davis began to laugh along with Bree and Chase.

* * *

><p>(Chase- 15 Davis- 10)<p>

Davis just got back from school and Chase was sitting on the bar doing homework.

"Hey Chase" Davis said while slinging his backpack on the counter.

"Hey. how was school?" Chase asked. Davis sighed.

"Good where's Dad?" Davis asked. Chas epointed over to the laba nd Davis ran over to it. While running Davis knocked his backpack and a piece of paper fell out. Chase noticed and picked it up.

He looked it over.

"The person I admire most in my family" Chase read off. Knowing Davis it'd probably someone like Adam or Davenport.

_' The person I admire most in my family is..'_

Chase was about to stop himself, mainly because he'd probably read about how strong Adam is or how, funny Leo is. As he read on he found something he didn't expect.

_'The person I admire most in my family is... My big brother Chase. He's incredibly smart (it's almost a super power) and he also is usually the first one to take care of me when I need it. My Dad always told me that he would be a little jealous since I was kind of a surprise, but he never showed it around. Basically if it wasn't for Chase, I'd be flunking every class Im in right now._

_I know I can always talk to him, mainly because he's really the only person who knows how to help me. When I'm unsure of myself he shows me otherwise and I know we always tease eachother, but that's just because we're brothers and that's just how brothers act._

_-Davis Davenport_

After Chase read it, he just sat there in awe. He couldn't really believe it, Davis actually wrote it about him.

Davis came back up from the lab, which made Chase shove the paper back in the bag.

"Dad said it's time for training. You coming?" Davis asked. Chase just smiled. "Yeah im coming." He said. They both walked down to the lab.

* * *

><p>(Chase- 16 Davis- 11)- During sink or swim, on the cargo boat-<p>

Davis was laying on top of some crates trying to go to sleep. Except it's kind of hard to sleep when you could be woken up at any moment, knowing your life would be over. As he was laying there, Chase came up to look for him.

"Davis. You up here?" He asked while looking up on the crates. Davis sat up. "Yeah" He said.

Chase climbed on the crate and walked over to Davis. "So..how you holding up?" Chase asked. "I don't know. Im on a cargo heading who knows where and when we get there we'll all seperate and go on with our lives" Davis said. Chase knew Davis would get this way.

"Davis, we're not really splitting up. Bree just said that to lighten the mood. We're not leaving you" Chase said. Davis just shrugged.

"Well yeah, but what if the government catches us? Our lives are over. It's not fair!" Davis said while flinging a piece of wood into the water.

Chase side hugged his younger brother. "I know buddy. But we'll get through this. Besides, Davenport will make a time machine that can take us back and we can fix what happened. Trust me Davis, we won't ever get seperated" Chase said.

"Promise?" Davis asked.

"Promise" Chase said. Thye both hugged and Davis layed back down, while Chase went back to where he was sleeping before but first he had to grab a towel or something.

Apparently that seagul was a mother.

* * *

><p>Over time Chase learned that holding a jealousy grudge wasn't a good thing. It was actually better for him to be a big brother. He also learned that seaguls birthing on your head...kind of hurts!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like that? 'After Break In 2' I'll be making a new story that has to do with a time machine. Yes...time machine..No not TARDIS! Anyways hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here's another chapter of Lesson's. It's snowing right now where I live, so I decided to make this. I know that it doesn't snow in California, but lets pretend that their in Ilinois. So Enjoy!**

**-It Was 'Snow' Accident**

Donalds P.O.V

Ah. The one time of year it snows. I really like it when it does so I can both miss work and relax. The kids were down in the lab obviously oblivious to the snow outside. They always stay inside during this and I think it's time for a change.

I go downstairs and find them all playing on their phones.

"Ok. Phones up!" I said. They all looked at me. I know it's surprising, me being me, but still. It only snows every now and then. They should be enjoying it!

"Why?" Leo asked. "Because, you all are going outside to play in the snow!" I said. They all looked at me with the same expresion as last time.

"It's snowing?" Davis asked. "Yes it is. Now go outside and have fun, or your grounded!" I said. They all scrambled upstairs. Im good.

I walked back upstairs to find them talking, then it hit me. Adam Bree and Chase haven't had a snowday before. Tasha came downstairs.

"Hey kids. You all going outside?" She asked. They nodded and looked at me.

"Ok. Now becareful. There could be ice all over the place and if you have a snowball fight, besure to not get ice in the ball. Or else you'll be sorry." Tasha said. She was right.

"We'll be careful" Davis said. Tasha left to go to work. And I honestly wanted to go with her. Im the only one who can drive my 4-wheel drive vehicle in the garage, so I figured I'd go to work with her.

I follow her outside and tell her. Afterwards we go in the garage and leave the kids in the house. Why do I have a bad feeling?

No-Ones P.O.V

The siblings sat in the living room.

"So...snowball fight?" Davis asked. Everyone nodded and put on some clothes. After 5 minutes they all went outside.

"Ok so how are we going to do this? There's 5 of us." Leo said. "Well Davis could sit out. He's too little to play" Bree said. Davis shot a glare at his sister.

"Well. You are" Bree said. "Fine, I'll sit out this round" Davis said. He walked over to a little spot.

"Alright, here are the teams, Adam and Chase are on that side. Bree and I are on this side, and remember...No Bionics!" Leo three bionics sighed. Their first snowball fight and they weren't allowed to use bionics.

"Alright, you all make som snowballs and we'll make ours" Leo said. Everyone began to make some snowballs.

"Alright, now all you have to do, is to throw them at each other!" Leo said. Adam turned and threw his at Chase.

"Not at me! At them!" Chase yelled, while pointing to Leo and Bree. "Oh..." Adam said.

"Ready?" Leo asked. Everyone said varients of yes. Davis stood on the sideline just playing with little balls of snow. What else is a 10 year old suppose to do?

"3...2...1...GO!" Leo yelled. Suddenly the snowballs started flying. Adam hit Leo a few times and Bree returned the favor. Chase was hit in the face by Leo and Adam. He wasn't willing to deal with Adam right now.

Suddenly Adam scooped up a small ball of snow. He bounced it a little. "This one's kind of heavy" He said. "Must've gotten more snow" He said to himself. Ignoring what could happen.

Davis pulled out his phone to take a picture of his mini snowman when a snowball hit his phone and it fell in the middle of the war-field. "Sorry!" Bree yelled. "You'd better hope it didn't mess up, or your paying for a new one!" Davis yelled back. So far he was threatened to be grounded, discluded from a game by his siblings, then teased by his sister, and then his phone could be messed up. He was not a happy camper.

Just as Davis knelt down to get his phone, Adam chunked his 'heavy' snowball at Leo. Adam turned to Chase ready to holler in victory.

"Take that Leo!" Adam said while high fiving Chase. Suddenly Adam noticed Chase's expresion change when he looked over to the other side. Adam turned his head and saw red snow.

"What happened?!" Adam yelled. Adam and Chase got up and ran over to the red snow.

"Please be spilled kool-aid!" Adam said to himself. They both got to where the snowball hit and found LLeo and Bree kneelign down next to someone. Both boys walked up and knelt down too.

"Davis!" Adam said. He quickly examined Davis. "Davis are you okay?" Leo asked. He noticed Davis had a cut running down his face in between his left eye and nose. Davis was too busy crying since techniqally, his face was just cut open.

"N-No!" He said. Chase moved over and took a scan.

"How did this happen?" Chase asked. "That snowball Adam threw hit Davis in the face" Bree said. They all thought for moment until Chase finished his scan.

"Adam, that snowball you threw had an ice shard in it!" Chase said. Adam had a sick feeling in his stomach. Did he do that to Davis?.

"I-Im sorry" He said. Everyone sighed. "Look, we need to take him to the lab and call Davenport" Chase said. Davis stood up and Bree helped him to the lab.

Adam's P.O.V

We were taking Davis into the house to take care of his face. I was following behind Chase. He seemed pretty mad, but then again so was everybody else. When I saw Davislying there with blood dripping out of his face, I got this sick feeling. I literally thought I was going to throw up.

Chase stopped in the living room, thus causing me to bump into him. "Sorry" I said, half heartedly.

"Yeah. Look I'm gonna call Davenport. Go down there with everyone and help Davis as much as possible" Chase said. I nodded and walked down to the lab.

Chase's P.O.V

I can't believe Adam would do something so stupid! Actually I can, but still. How do you not know if you have ice in your snow or not?! I pulled out my phone and dialed Davenport, trying to get my anger out on the touch-screen keypad.

_"...Hello"_

_"Hey, We were outside having a snowball fight and Davis got hit with one full of ice and now he has a cut going down his face. It looks like it could use stitches"_

_"What!? Alright I'm on my way, just put some medicinal alchohal on his cut"_

_"Ok bye"_

_"Bye"_

I hung up and ran downstairs. Davis was sitting on the desk with a rag on his face. He had tear stains on his face and he was sniffling. It kind of broke my heart. I saw Bree holding Davis's coat which had blood all over it. It must've splattered when the snowball hit. Then I looked at Adam. He looked like he was about to cry himself. Maybe I should hold back on the anger, it wasn't really his fault.

I walked over and grabbed the alchohal. "Ok Davis, this might hurt a little but it'll help" I said. I put the stuff on the rag and began to wipe his face. He cringed and cried a little in pain. Yeah he'll definately need stitches.

"We're almost done" I said. He sniffled back more tears and Adam had a tight grip around Davis. I pulled the rag off and found the cut looked pretty bad.

"Does it hurt a lot?" I asked. He nodded. Suddenly Davenport came running in.

"Ok guys let me see his face" He said. We stepped aside so he could examine Davis.

"your gonna need stitches, and a shot" He said. Davis eyes widened. "Sh-shot?!" He said.

"Yeah, it'll numb that part of your face so we can stitch it up" He said. He walked over and put the stuff in the needle.

"Ok Adam Im gonna need you to give Davis the shot, while I get the stitching stuff" Davenport said. Adam took the needle and looked at Davis.

Adam's P.O.V

So Davenport wants me to give Davis a shot inside the cut on his face. I took the needle and looked at Davis. I don't think I could give him the shot. I walked over to him and was hovering the needle over his head. He looked like he was going cry again.

"Im sorry buddy, you need this to help your face" I said. He just closed his eyes and cringed his face. I placed the needle in his cut and pressed down the pusher part.

"Owwww"! He said with tears flowing down his face. The medicine was almost in.

"Hold on were almost done" I said. I finished injecting the medicine in. Davenport came around and started to stitch up his face. He still cried a tiny bit but not as much. I felt horrible about this. After Davenport was done, he walked over to me and took me where noone could hear us.

"Ok, from what I know, you threw the snowball that hit Davis. Right?" He asked. I nodded in shame. "Yeah. Im really super duper sorry" I said. He sighed.

"It's ok. Davis is going to be ok. Next time be more careful" He said. I nodded. "do you think he's mad?" I asked. "I don't know. Go see" He said.

I walked back into the room and found him sitting there swaying his feet foward and backwards. "Hey Davis, Im really sorry about what happened" I said. He looked up. He had stitches running down his face.

"It's ok" He said. "good" I said whie sitting down.

Today, Adam learned to be carefull about snowball fights, and to watch out for ice as well. As well as you all should absorb this lesson.

**Okay. Hope you enjoyed this one! Tommorow there will be a new one. Basically I work on these when I have writers block. So here it is!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another wonderful update. This one is meant to be a little funny then serious. I promise I'll update my others stories, I've just been on major writers block. Hope you enjoy!**

**-I Was Only Kidding-**

Leo has been going on a rampage about jokes and pranks. He couldn't help himself, it was too much fun. But one day it all gets taken too seriously.

-Tuesday

Leo was sitting on the couch watching tv when Bree walked in. "Ok Leo I need you atleast 1 floor between me and Owen!" Bree said while quickly pacing. Leo smirked a little.

"What makes you say that?" He asked. "Well he texted me saying that he was coming over to give me something special" SShe said while she continued to pace.

"Right..." Leo said. He pulled out his phone and texted Bree's number. Suddenly Bree's phone beeped.

"That's him!" She said. She read over the text. "What does it say?" Leo asked.

"It says, _Im sorry I couldn't make it tonight, but what I was going to tell you is that...Im breaking up with you. It's really not you, it's me. Well actually it's this new girl Daisy. See ya later._" Bree said. She looked as if she was going to break into tears.

"Sorry Bree" Leo said. He hugged her and smirked. She broke the hug.

"You know what? Im gonna go tell him how I feel!" She said while stomping upstairs.

"Oh boy" Leo said. He shrugged it off and sat down.

-That Night

Everyone was sitting around eating dinner when Bree came running down filled with anger.

"LEO!" She yelled. Leo turned his head to his aggravated sister. "What?" Leo asked sarcasticaly.

"You lied to me! Owen never texted me and now _I_ broke up with _HIM_!" Bree seethed. Leo couldn't help but laugh. Bree growled and ran upstairs. Everyone glared at Leo

"What?"

-Wednesday

Davis and Adam were messing around the lab when Leo came down with a giant ball.

"Hey guys! Wanna play a game?" Leo asked. "Yeah! Honestly watching Adam stuff his face with hot dogs gets less and less entertaining" Davis said. Adam is behind him possible choking on the hot dogs.

"Is he choking?" Leo asked. "Maybe" Davis said while shrugging. "So whats the game?" Davis asked.

Leo pulled out the ball. "Boom Ball!" Leo said. The 10 year olds eyes lit up. "whooooooaaaaah" Davis said. "Yeah. All you do is pass it around like hot potato and when the timer goes off, the bomb goes boom boom!" Leo said.

"So it goes poop?" Davis asked. Leo smirked. "No. It blows up!" Leo said which made Davis excited.

"Cool. Let's play" Davis said. Leo stepped back. He began to toss the ball back and forth.

"Ok you ready? The timers about to go off" Leo said. He tossed the ball to Davis and it blew up.

"That was so cool!" Davis said. Suddenly he noticed stuffing go everywhere. "Where did this stuffing come from?" Davis asked. Leo smiled a little.

"As a prank, I used Mr Wubzy for the bomb amo" Leo said while smiling a little. Davis's expresion imeddiately turned to a sad face.

"WHAT!?" Davis yelled. "Come on. It's a bear. What's the big deal?" Leo said.

"Leo that bear was the most important thing I owned" Davis said.

"How?" Leo asked.

"My mom gave that to Chase then Chase gave it to me. That bear was the last thing I own that connected me to my mom" Davis said, while tearing up. Leo sat there with a guilty look.

"Davis Im so-" Davis cut him off. "Forget it" Davis said. He ran upstairs. Adam stood up.

"You really did it this time" Adam said.

"You know I didn't know it was THAT important right?" Leo asked. "You still shouldn't have done it" Adam said coldly.

-Thrusday

Leo was playing video games, thinking about yesterday. He kept thinking about how insensitive he had been. But considering hes in his teenage rebellion at 14, he decides to pull a prank to make himself feel better.

He walks downstairs to find Davenport working on a camera looking thing. "Hey Big D, whatcha workin on?" He asked. "Just a little project" He said, not taking his eyes off the project.

"Cool" Leo said. He pulled out a thing of whipped cream. He sat it down next to Davenport and attatched a small explosive device to the whip cream.

"Whip" Leo said while smirking. "Excuse me?" Donald asked. "Oh Cool...Whip" Leo said. He pressed a small button and the can bursted and whip cream went everywhere.

"LEO!" Donald yelled. "What? It's funny" Leo said. "no it's not. This invention was going to get me a huge promotion. Davenport Industries could be closing soon and this was going to get me back on top" Donald said.

"Oh.." Leo said. "Yeah. Ohhh! I have to go completely rebuild this!" Donald said while storming to the next room.

-Friday

Everyone met in the livingroom to discuss what to do about Leo's recent pranking. Bree was sitting there texting Owen, trying to explain what happened. Davis was sitting on the couch clutching a bundle of stuffing together with a stuffed ear.

"Okay. We need to find a way to show Leo that these pranks only hurt people" Tasha said.

"Yeah" Davis said, still cuddling the pieces of cotton balls. Everyone sat there brainstorming until Leo came in.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Leo asked. "Leo. Sweety, your pranks have gone WAY too far" Tasha said.

"I know...So..." Leo started. He pulled out a stuffed bear that looked exactly like Mr Wubzy and handed him to Davis.

"whoah...You completely remade him!" Davis with excitement. Davis took the bear happily.

"Yeah. Im really sorry I blew up the last one. I didn't know how important it was" Leo said. Davis narrowed his eyes to see if his brother was truly sincere.

"Thanks" Davis said. "No problem. I used that camera invention thing Big D made to completely duplicate it. Which by the way, I did it infront of some MAJOR investors, and they want to give you your promotion!" Leo said. Donald lit up, probably got more excited than Davis.

"Really?! Leo I can't believe you did that. Thank you" Donald said. Leo then turned to Bree.

"And Bree, I explained to Owen what happened. He wants you back and me to keep a good distance. Which I may or may not have a restraining order from him, since I hacked his phone. But hey. You get your boyfriend back!" Leo said. Bree stood up and hugged Leo.

"Thanks. That means alot!" Bree said. Leoa ccepted the hug. "No problem. So Im sorry to all you guys. Will you forgive me?" Leo asked.

Everyone thought about it. Leo looked a little nervous.

"fine. We forgive you" Donald said. Leo smiled and everyone had a group hug and went on witht heir lives.

So Leo learned that it's not ok for him to pull pranks like that or make jokes.

**Sorry the ending was kind of sappy, but I needed something to put. Hope you enjoy this one. I already ahve the perfect one-shot after this. The next one will be about Davis, so be lloking forward to that!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here's another one-shot. This one is going to be a little sad. It's basically about the Mom on lab rats. It was inspired by my last one-shot so I hope you enjoy!**

**-I Miss You**

Adam Bree and Chase knew their Mom. Brooke Davenport. She married Davenport after she left Douglas. However Davis never knew her. He's seen pictures, just not her. Davis always felt an empty place. He never met his Mom. Adam Bree and Chase have told him about her but he wanted to really meet her.

He never what life was like before his birth, which was the day of his Mom's death. His family knew he had that empty spot, and they've tried to help him, they just couldn't.

-November 23rd, 2:45 am-

Davis was sleeping in his room. Scratch that, trying to sleep. He kept thinking it was his fault she died. The thought kept crossing his mind, which lead to the point where he was in tears. He was crying on his birthday. This has happened every now and then. On her birthday, on his birthday, and on Mother's Day. You see, Davis was pre-mature which made Brooke extremely ill. She couldn't keep fighting the sickness and the doctors said it was either her or Davis. She obviously chose Davis, but he feels guilty about her decision.

Someone opened his door a small creek. The person then walked in to turn off Davis's tv, which he had left on. Davis poked his head up.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" The person asked. "no it's fine, I was already awake" Davis said. He turned on his lamp and saw it was Chase.

"Ok. Have you been crying?" Chase asked. He noticed Davis's tear stains and he sniffled a little.

"Yeah. but it's nothing" Davis said. Chase took a seat on Davis's bed. "Is it because today?" Chase asked. Davis nodded sadly.

"Don't cry. Today should be agreat day for you. Your 11 now" Chase said trying to bring up Davis's mood.

"Today's also the day I killed Mom" Davis said. Chase was speechless. He never knew Davis truly felt like it was his fault.

"Do you really think it was your fault?" Chase asked concerned. Davis nodded and started crying a little.

"Davis, what Mom did wasn't your fault. She wanted you to live. She really wouldn't want to see you beat yourself up because of this. And I don't either" Chase said. "Chase it's my fault. I had to be a defective baby and kill our Mom" Davis said while beging to sob.

Chase hugged him and tried to calm him down. "Davis. Look at me" He said while pulling Davis away from him. Davis sniffled a little.

"This is not your fault. It was never your fault. Ok?" Chase said. Davis sniffled and nodded.

"O-Ok" Davis said while swallowing and sniffling some more. "Now go back to sleep, I promise today will be great" Chase said. Davis layed back down. Chase got up to leave, but Davis stopped him.

"Could you maybe tell me a story about her? Please?" Davis asked. Chase turned around and smiled. "Ok. I'll tell you about when she told us about when she was expecting you" Chase said.

Davis layed back ready for the bedtime story.

"Ok so one day, I think it was a tuesday, Mom came downstairs and told us that she was expecting a baby"

_Flashback_

_Brooke walked down in the lab. _

_"Mommy!" Bree yelled while running up to the woman. Bree gave Brooke a huge hug and noticed her belly was bigger than normal. Bree began to poke it._

_"What's this?" The 6 year old asked. "Well...I have something great to tell you all" Brooke said while taking a seat. Adam and Chase were arguing as usual._

_"boys, quit arguing or else no bionics for a week" Brooke said. She knew exactly how to get the kids to listen to her. She loved them, but she also loved the fact they had bionics. They were heroes. More importantly, they were HER heroes._

_"What is it Mom?" Adam asked. "Your suppose to call her Mama!" Chase said to Adam. Chase was still at the age where you call your Mom, Mama. Adam rolled his eyes and walked over to Brooke and Bree._

_"Ok I have something very exciting to tell you all!" Brooke said while keeping her excitement in. She wanted to wait for a dramatic moment to tell them._

_"what? We're getting a dog aren't we?!" Adam asked. "No" Brooke said while smiling._

_"We're getting a cat?" Adam asked. Brooke shook her head. "Then what are we getting?" The 7 year old asked. Donald walked down right at that moment. He wanted to be there for this moment. _

_"Have you told them yet?" He asked. "No I was just about to. Now come sit down" Brooke said while gesturing to her side. Donald happily took the seat._

_"Ok. Kids..." Brooke started. She knew the best way to get the kids excited, was to put them in suspense._

_"What!?" Chase asked getting annoyed._

_"Your father and I are having another baby!" Brooke said. Bree stood up and squeled._

_"Yay! A boy or girl?" Bree asked hasitly. _

_"We pretty sure it's a boy" Brooke said. "Aww! I don't another brother!" Bree Davenport parents looked at their daughter. _

_"Really? Well the baby really wants a sister. And you fit the bill perfectly" Brooke said to her daughter. "Really?! Yay!" Bree said. Adam and Chase came around._

_"So we're getting another brother?" Adam asked. "Yep. He's gonna be bionic just like you" Donald said. Chase looked a little upset. _

_"Whats wrong sweety?" Brooke asked. "I don't want a little brother" Chase said. Brooke looked at Donald. _

_"Well you should. Chase being a big brother is one of the best things in the world. The feeling that someone looks up to you, thinks of you as their hero. It really is a spirit booster!" Donald said. Chase's frown turned to a smile. _

_"I guess" He said. Everyone continued on with their conversation._

_-End Flashback_

"And that's what happened" Chase said. He looked down at Davis, who was already breathing heavily and sleeping. Chase put his hand through Davis's hair.

"Good night buddy. Happy Brithday" Chase said. He walked out of Davis's room and went back to his capsule.

-That Day

Davis was almsot done unwrapping his gifts. So far he had gotten a new 3DS XL, and super spitter action figure (with real goo shooting action) and a new video game for the game system.

"Alright Davis you've got one more gift" Donald said while pulling out a huge gift bag.

"Whoah. Did you spend all my college fund on it?" Davis asked. Donald laughed. "No. I used all of Leo's" Donald said. Leo laughed. "Wait really?" He asked. Tasha told him he didn't use his college fund.

Davis ripped through the paper and pulled up a huge picture. "What's this?' Davis asked. It was a picture of all the kids, Donald and Brooke holding Davis before she past.

"I promised her I'd get it developed and hang it up. I figured you'd be the best person to give it to" Donald said. Everyone looked at the photo.

"Wow, Mr Davenport. That was a really good gift" Bree said. "Yeah. Looks like Chase never grew. Other than the haircut" Adam said. Chase punched Adam in the arm.

"Yeah. thanks a lot Dad" Davis said. He hugged Donald and Donald hugged back.

"No problem. Your mother would really want you to have it" Donald said. Afterwards everyone ate cake and messed around.

Leter on Davis was sitting on the balcony in the back. Donald came outside to see him.

"Hey. D'you have a great birthday?" He asked Davis while taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah. Thanks so much Dad" Davis said. "Of course. Chase told me about last night. You know none of that was your fault and you shouldn't feel guilty" Donald said.

"Thanks Dad" Davis said. Theyboth hugged and Donald stayed their holding his youngest son. Davis was crying softly along with Donald.

"I really miss her" Davis said. "I know. Me too. But you know, she would be so happy to see how we've moved on. And she would be super proud of the person you've become" Donald said. "You really think so?" Davis asked.

"I know so" Donald said while kissing the top of Davis's head. "Thanks" Davis said while slightly yawning. Donald took Davis up to his room and sat him down. After Davis fell asleep, Donald looked at the photo.

"Look at our kids. I know I raised them alone, but...I knew you were there with me the whole way" Donald said to the picture.

Tasha walked in and saw Donald. "she sound slike a wonderful women" She said. "She was. But I have you now. And I know Brooke is happy. For the both of us" Donald said. They both kissed and went to bed.

The picture stood on Davis's from then on. He knew he couldn't feel bad anymore. He was now happy. He learned no matter what, his Mom was with him. In spirit.

**How was that? Did you cry a little? I know this was sad, but hey! That's usually some of the best stories! Hope you enjoy! And I know it's weird putting 2 updates in one day, but Im ina good mood. You guys should check out this story Im reading right now called 'It only takes one pill' It's a really good story. Anyways See ya soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so this one was given to me by PrincessSparkleKitty. Hope you enjoy this one! Oh and there's gonna be a little surprise during this story. Oh and this take splace in between Bionic Showdown and Avalanche.**

**-Sick of Babysitting**

It was a usual Monday afternoon. Adam Bree Chase Leo and Davis get home from school and are wroking on their homework. Well all but Chase.

Chase was laying on the couch constantly sneezing. Davis was trying to do his homework on the counter.

"Chase could you keep it down?" Davis asked. Chase put his hands up. "Right...I'll keep my misery quiet" He said.

"Thank you" Davis responded. He kept trying to do his homework, but Chase kept sneezing then caughing.

Chase's P.O.V

I can't believe how insensitive Davis was being. Im over here sneezing my guts out and he's just doing homework. I start to keep caughing and begin to feel light headed.

"...Davis..." I say weakly. I begin to feel like Im gonna pass out. Davis turns his head to see me almost out.

"CHASE!" He yelled. He ran over to help me up, but he can't really support me. I look up at him. I don't know if Im dying or not.

"Davis...get...Davenpo..." I passed out before I could finish.

Davis's P.O.V

I turn around to find Chase looking like he's gonna pass out. I ran over and tried to help him stay awake, but he's really heavy. He passed out or died! Please be passed out! He toldme to get Dad so Im gonna do that.

"DAD!" I yelled across the house. Dad comes running over to me with Adam Bree and Leo behind him.

"Davis I WHAT HAPPENED!" He asked. I stood up. "I-I don't know. I was doing homework and he called for me so I turned around and he passed out!" I said. I had a lump in my neck. I was actually pretty scared. Bree noticed and came to my side.

"His pulse is good. I think he was just too sick. I'll take him down to the lab." Dad said. He picked up Chase with help from Adam. We followed behind them.

-The Lab-

We all sit around the lab waiting for him to wake up. "We should go wait upstairs. Davis will you stay here and watch him?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"K. Let us know if he wakes up" He said. I nodded and they left. I figured I'd go ahead and work on my homework. Ok. 4598 divided by 240 equals... I don't know. I can't use a calculator, so Im pretty much done for.

"...19.158" Chase said weakly. I turn around and see him awake. "Chase!" I said while hugging him.

"Im so sorry I let you pass out" I said. "It's fine. So what did Davenport say?" He asked.

"He said your sick" I responded. "Ughhhhh" He said. Dad came down.

"Chase your up. I need you to go to the couch, Tasha went to go get medicine" Dad said. Chase nodded and got up. Dad helped him up to the living room. I stayed in the lab just doing homework unti Dad came back down.

"Davis. Eddy showed me what happened. How could you let him pass out?" He asked sternly. I just stood there.

"I don't know. I thought it was just a little sneeze or caugh. Im sorry" I said while lowering my head.

"Well Im glad you learned your lesson now stay down here while we help Chase" Dad said. "I could help too you know" I said. Dad looked at me crazy.

"Yeah. Im sure an 10 year old could take care of a 15 year old" Dad said. I frowned at that. I could do it. "Sorry Davis. Just leave this to the grown ups and the big kids" Dad said. Wow! I have heard that so many times, it's an insult!

"Fine" I said. He walked upstairs. I figured since Dad was a genius with chemistry, maybe I could make a medicine for Chase. He has all this medicine stuff here, so why not?

I looked around and put some chemicals together. After like 2 hours of making it (and spilling it) I finally made the perfect medicine...I think. Suddenly Tasha came downstairs.

"Davis. Your father and I are going to the store and Adam Bree and Leo are going to a football game, so we need you to watch Chase" Tasha said. I nodded.

"What's with the goggles?" She asked. I forgot I had these on. "Swimming" I said. She raised an eyebrow. "Swimming? There's no pool anywhere" She said.

"I mean, swimming in my homework!" I said sarcasticaly happy. "Ok..." She said, while walking upstairs.

"Ok time to take this up to Chase" I said. I walked upstairs and went ove to Chase.

-Living Room

I found Chase on the couch looking sick. Like really sick. I walked over to him.

"Mmmm. Davis?" Chase said. "Yeah. I got you some medicine" I said. Hopefully he's delirius and won't know Dad already left.

"Oh I guess everyone got home. I'll take some" He said. I gave him a spoonfull and he swallowed.

"Well..." I asked. "I feel better" He said. Good. I turn around and I heard something hit the floor.

I turn around and see a little boy on floor. "Where did you come from?" I asked. "Mommy's bewy" He said. Im guessing he's 3. I look around and don't see Chase anywhere. Wait! Did I?!

"Ummm. Chase?" I asked while looking at the boy. "YUP!" He said with excitement. What did I do!?

"How old are you?" I asked. "Dis many!" He said while holding out 3 fingers and smiling.

"Oh boy" I said. "I wanna pway!" He said while jumping. "Ok Ok we'll play" I said. I pulled out some fake apples and gave them to Chase.

"Applwe" He said while holding it in front of me. "Yeah...an apple" I said. Im really not good with kids. Im not meant to be a big brother.

Suddenly the door opens and Dad with Adam and Bree walk in. "DADDY!" Chase yelled while jumping into Dad's arms.

"Uhhhh. Do I know you?" He asked. "You don't I'm babysitting. For Josh. It's his new little brother" I said.

"He looks a few years past new. Plus I would've known if Josh's Mom was pregnant" Dad said. He friend his Mom on Facebook so they could plan playdates or whatever. At one point we tried to get them together, but that didn't work out too well.

"Silly Daddy. Im Chasey!" He said while throwing his hands up and wrapping them around Dad's neck.

"Wha? Chase?" Dad asked. He nodded then Dad looked at me. "Davis" He growled. Chase could sense the tention and spoke up.

"Don't be mad at Davey!" Chase said while tears form. "I won't. Here. Adam and Bree will watch you. Im gonna go have a nice talk with Davey" Dad said.

Chase hopped down and ran to me. He jumped on me and wrapped his hands around my neck. "Was I this clingy?" I asked. Adam and Bree nodded. "Yeah, one time you baby barfed all over my dolls" Bree said.

I handed Chase to Adam and Dad glared at me. We both went down to the lab.

"What were you thinking!?" Dad yelled. I flinched a little. "I wanted to help" I said back. "Well you made it worse! Now I have to find out how to turn him back!" Dad said angrily.

"Can I help?" I asked. He looked at me. "No, you've helped enough. Now go upstairs" He said coldly.

I go upstairs and realize I spilled some of the medicine on the refreshment thing Dad uses to drink out of. Adam and Bree passed by.

"Hey. Where's Chase?" I asked. "He's taking a nap" Bree said half heartedly. "Lok if your mad at me don't be. I tried to help." I said. Adam stepped up.

"Well next time Davenport tells you not to, don't. It'll save us a lot of trouble." Adam said. They both walked down to the lab. Leo and Tasha then walk through the door.

"Davis, Donald told us what happened. You should've atleast told me what was going on" Tasha said. "I wanted to, but Dad said I wasn't allowed to help" I said. She looked like she was holding in anger.

"You mad?" I asked. "No. Im not mad" She said. "Yes you are. It's obvious. Everyone's mad at me because I messed up!" I said. "Davis, Im a little dissapointed but Im not mad. Im gonna go help your father" She said. Tasha then walked over to the elevator.

"Well. Looks like im not the only one who _'Leo'ed things up'. _Leo said. He walked past me and went to go downstairs.

-After an hour I decided to go downto the lab and help, or try to atleast.

-The Lab

I run downstairs to the lab and what I find isn't exacty what I had in mind.

Everyone was atleast 3 years old! "Oh my gosh" I said. Suddenly baby Leo walked over to me.

"Im hungwy!" He whined. Everyone else began to whine. "Ok ok I'll get you some food and water" I said

I lead everyone upstairs and found Chase jumping on the couch. "Chase dont do that your gonna fall!" I yelled while running over to him. Thankfully I caught him.

"Sowwy" He said. I rolled my eyes. "alright, who wants some food?" I asked. Everyone raised thier hands. I grabbed the first thing I saw. I gave Leo and Bree 2 packs of fruit snacks, Tasha and Chase a thing of yogurt, and I got Dad and Adam a banana. Then I gave everyone a bottle of juice.

"Everyone happy?" I asked. They all nodded and sat on the floor eating. I layed back trying to figure out how I could fix this. Then I realized something. Who know's these kids better than anybody? Who is a genius and will know what to do? I hated the answer I came up with, but I don't have a choice. I have to ask...

"Douglas" I said. Baby Dad just just stood up. "He's a meany!" He yelled. I put everyone of them in a play pen. Chase began to cry, which got really bad. Somehow I knew exactly what he wanted. I grabbed Mr Wubzy and took him to Chase.

"Than koo" He said. I laughed a little. Chase began to cuddle it, which was adorable but Bree got jealous, so I grabbed her stuffed puppy and gave it to her. She layed down and fell asleep snuggling the bear. Eventually, everyone fell asleep and I walked to the lab. I told Eddy to keep and eye on them. Man I would not last a day as a parent.

-In the Lab

I was trying to find a way to contact Douglas, but came up with nothing. "Come on!" I said while slamming my hands on the desk.

"Easy kid, you might break it" Someone said. I turned around and found Douglas.

"Douglas?" I said. "Of course. I hacked into Eddy and heard you needed my help. So here I am" He said. I glared at him. Something in my head was telling me trust him. That he won't betray me. What's wrong with me. I began to consult it in my head, but I ended up with a killer headache.

"Alright, you can help. But one slip up, and so help me, I'll make sure you can never have kids again!" I threatened. I heard Adam threaten Trent wiht that when Trent beat the snot out of Leo.

"Alright alright. I promise" He said. I nodded. We began to come up with a cure. Suddenly all the kids ran down to the lab.

"DOUGIE!" Baby Dad shouted. "Donnie?!" Douglas asked surprised. "You big meany!" Dad shouted while kicking Douglas's leg. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" He said. "What? You kidnapped us and trapped us in your basement, not to mention you TRIED TO KILL US!" I said. He shgugged and Adam ran over to me.

"Get the big mean man out of hewe!" Adam yelled while gripping on to me. "Hey, he's not going to hurt us. He knows what will happen if he does" I said while glaring at him.

"Alright, lets get to work" Douglas said. We both scrambled around the lab with the kids upstairs in their playpen.

"Find anything?" I asked. "Nope. you?" He asked back. "Nothing" I said. I've gone through half of the lab trying to find the stuff and Douglas has been doing research on what to do.

I pretty much gave up hope when I went through all of the possible cures ina drawer mark 'Possible Cures'.

"I don't know If I'll be able to fix this" Douglas said. I walked to a seat and sat back.

"Ugh! Why'd I have to be such a screw up?!" I asked rhetorically. Doulgas turned his head and looked at me.

"Hey. You may be a superhuman kid, but you know what the best part of being a superhuman kid is?" He asked. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked sadly.

"That your still human and your a kid. Your allowed to screw up. I never built your bionics perfect" Douglas said. Was he actually being nice?

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah" He said. I smiled. That thing in my head kept telling me he was sincere. He truly wanted to help. He cared about all of us.

"Wow. I can't believe it. Your actually being sincerely nice" I said. He chuckled. "No. Im being eveily nice. Once this is over I can take you 4 for myself" He said. The thing in my head said he was lying.

"Right...Your lying, I know you are" I said while smirking.

"Fine I-wait how did you know I was lying?" He asked. "I don't know, something in my head was telling me" I said. His eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you uncovered a hidden ability!" He said. Thats so cool!

"What is it?" I asked excitedly. "You can feel and see everyones true emotions. You can also tell if their lying" Douglas said. This is great!

"That's great!" I said. Suddenly a metaphorical lightbulb went over Douglas's head.

"I think I know how to turn everyone back!" He said. "How?" I asked. "Well all we need is a reverse syrum. Basically, we just need to put one chemical in their juice and when they drink it they'll turn back" douglas said.

"Great so what's the chemical?" I asked. "It's in the medicine you made before... uhh. Youthonium!" He said. I went over to grab the sample of what I made.

"Here it is" I said. I handed it to him and he poured it in the juice. "Alright, now the kids just have to drink it" He said. I nodded.

"K. Thanks" I said. He smiled back. "Eh don't mention it...Seriously don't mention it! We'll both be dead if they find out!" He said. I laughed a little.

"I won't. See ya" I said. He ran off to whereever he was before.

-Living Room/Kitchen

I ran upstairs to give the juice to the kids. Once I did they began to glow, then grew.

"Whoah. What happened to us?" Dad asked. "How much do you remember?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Well, I remember cleaning up the medicine you made then I turned into a baby" Dad said.

"Then that's what happened. I accidentaly turned you all into kids. Im really sorry. I guess I 'Leo'ed' that up" I said. Leo looked at me.

'"OH COME ON!" He said. We all laughed a little.

"Wait, so in an attempt to cure me, you turned everyone into a kid?" He asked. I nodded.

"Wow, remind me to never be sick again" He said. I didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted.

"so how did we turn back?" Tasha asked. "Well...I uhhh...I found out what chemical I used in the medicine then reversed the stuff in it, then I put it in your juice, which is why your holding sippee cups" I said.

They looked at the cups, then at me.

"Well..I guess Im sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You actually did great with this. I can't believe you did this" Dad said happily.

"Yeah and I kind of sorta maybe might have, come across a new ability, which lets me see peoples real emotions and I can tell whether their telling the truth or not" I said sheepishly.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Whoah that's so cool!" Adam said. I laughed.

That night everyone ate around the table and talked about the crazy day known as a Monday for the Davenports

Davis learned that he shouldn't try to make his own medicine and that he can now see real emotions. Donald learned that he can trust Davis to do things when there's trouble...but still won't train his bionics or send him on missions...or anything. Douglas learned that maybe he has a soft spot for his youngest son/nephew.

**How was that? I know this is longer than normal but I loved this idea and I hope you do to! Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**SSo im curretnly watching 'Who bob What pants' on Nickelodeon and I came up with this one shot for lessons. I figured I'd write this about Davis since it might be a little more dramatic. Be expecting family fluff. Now some characters may seem OOC, but ENJOY!**

**-Idiot Boy**

Davis was roaming the park with his friend when he found the cutest and coolest dog (in his opinion) there. "Does it have a collar?" Josh asked Davis. "Nope, I think it's a stray" He said answering his friends question.

"You should take it home. Your brother goes on about how you guys want a dog" Josh said. Davis thought about it.

Adam had always wanted a dog, and if Davis gets one and gets yelled at for it, Adam would step up and defend him. After all one time Davis brought a pig from the new buffet and brought it home. He was threatened with being grounded but Adam told Davenport off. Bascially telling him how he should be happy that he has a son who cares about animals.

Davis picked up the dog and took it to the house/mansion. He found his father working on his latest invention.

"Hey Dad, look what I got!" He said happily. Donald wouldn't look up from his invention. "Can't right now" Donald said. Davis sat the dog on the desk. "See!" Davis said. The dog pranced over to Donalds invention and pee'd on it.

"WHAT THE!" Donald said the invention started sparking. "It's gonna blow!" Donald said. He grabbed the dog and Davis and turned away from the machine and protected the two.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" The invention went as it blew up.

"Donald looked at the invention then at Davis. "What were you thinking?!" Donald asked. "I was thinking you could see the dog better" Davis said. Donald looked down at the dog and sighed.

"Davis I told you, you were'nt allowed to have a dog in this house, because of reasons like this!" Donald yelled. He was truly angry at Davis. "Sorry, I'll go take it back" Davis said annoyed. "Yeah and after that your grounded for a week!" Donald said. Davis whipped his head around. "What! For this?!" Davis asked. Donald glared at him. "Yes for that and your grounded even longer for yelling back mister!" Donald said. Davis rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Eye roll. 2 more days!" Donald said. Davis groaned and went upstairs, leaving Donald there.

"Idiot boy" Donald said out of pure anger towards his son.

-Upstairs

Davis remembereed part of his plan and went to go find Adam. He found him watching tv. "Hey Adam check out what I found at the park!" He said while showing his older brother the dog. "What?" He asked. Davis shook the dog a tiny bit as if stating it was obvious.

"Davis quit shaking the dog and tell me what you fou- OH A DOG!" Adam said. "Yeah I got him at the park. Can I keep him?" Davis asked. Adam was too busy playing with the dog.

Yeah, but your going to have to ask Mr Davenport" Adam said. "Well I did and he said I can't keep him. Could you go change his mind?" Davis asked. "Yeah sure" Adam sat the dog down on his new tablet. Adam wa ssaving up for 6 months for that tablet.

"Adam be careful, he gets a little...spritzy" Davis said. "Please, he'll be fine" Adam said. The dog lifted his leg and went all over Adam's new tablet.

"Dude! Your dog went all over my tablet!" Adam said. "Yeah sorry, I told you he would" Davis said while picking up the dog. Adam was too upset to say anything.

"Hey, now we can name him. How does Squirt or Spritzy sound?" Davis asked. Adam was yet again too upset. "Well now Dad can't take him away, since we named him" Davis said nervously. Adam stood up and looked at Davis.

"Maybe he can't, but I can" Adam said. Before he could grab the dog Davis bolted upstairs.

"Idiot boy" Adam muttered under his breath.

-Davis's Room

Davis heard what Adam muttered. Thats the second time he's heard that. He sat the dog down and it ran to Bree's make up room. "Oh no" Davis said. The dog brought back a lipstick in his mouth. "Whats this?" Davis said. It was Bree's special lipstick. Davis thought it felt pretty empty. "Spritzy, please tell me you didn't swallow the stick" He said. Spritzy held his head down.

"WHERES MY LIPSTICK!?" Bree yelled throughout the house. She ran into Davis's room. "Davis, you took my lisptick?!" Bree said. Davis sat there unmoving. "No, Spritzy took it" Davis defended. "Well let me see it" Bree said. She took the stick and here eyes widened.

"The sticks gone! Your dumb dog ate it!" Bree yelled. "Sorry, I didn't know he would-"

"Save it! Ugh! Idiot boy!" Bree said. Davis shook that one off since it was kind of his fault. He went over to the computer room to get his secret stash of food for the dog.

He found Chase working on homework. "Hey Chase" Davis said. Chase turned around in his chair. "Hey, where'd that dog come from?" He asked. "Oh, Spritzy? Im feeding him feel quick and letting him go" Davis said. "Ok well your secret stash is behind that printer" Chase said. Davis glared at Chase. He moved the printer and Spritzy ran to the computer system.

"So you named him Spritzy?" Chase said. "Yup" Davis said. "Why?" Chase asked.

"Well, he has a pee-pee issue. He goes wherever and whenever he wants to. He pee'd on Dad's invention and Adam's new tablet" Davis said.

"Oh well-" Chase was cut off by Spritzy chewing on the chords and peeing on them. "SPRITZY!" Davis said. Chase got up and ran over to Davis and shielded him from the sparks and flames. Davis used his sound wave ability to get rid of the flame.

"Well...That happened" Davis said. Chase glared at Davis. "DAVIS! My homework for a scholorship was on there! It's gone for good now! I spent 2 months working on it and it's due next week!" Chase yelled at Davis. "B-But I didn't th-think-" Davis started.

"Exactly, you didn't think! God!Freakin idiot boy!" Chase yelled.

Spritzy could feel Davis sadness and ran over to him. He leaped into his arms and Davis ran off into his room in tears.

4 time's he's heard that. They're right. That's all he is. He knew by now his family was complaining about him. He picked up a few things, grabbed the dog and snuck downstairs. Fortuantely noone was downthere and he could easily disable Eddy, which he did.

He took Donalds Bank-Tab (Pretend those exist) which is a thing where you acces your bank acount. It can make credit cards. Davis used it and made himself a credit card, but only using his first and middle name.

He gave himself $500 on the card and ran back upstairs with the card. He grabbed the rest of his things and wrote a note. He left it in a bowl with all of Spritzy's food. "Alright, Spritzy, this should be good enough for atleast 6 months" Davis said. He kissed Spritzy and left out the window.

Davis was no longer a Davenport

Donald was sitting in his lab, working on his broken invention. Adam, Bree and Chase came in. "When did Davis get a dog?" Bree asked. "Earlier today but I told him to get rid of it, after it destroyed my invention!" Donald said angrily.

"That dog wrecked my new tablet!" Adam said. "And ate my one of a kind lipstick!" Bree inputted. "And he ruined my homework for a scholarship!" Chase said. All four of them had had enough. Tasha came walking down.

"Have you all seen Davis? I got him some new shirts I need him to try on" Tasha said. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since I yelled at him" Donald said. "Me either" Chase said. "Same here" Bree said. "Haven't seen him" Adam said.

"Why did you yell at him?" Tasha asked. "He got a stray dog from the park and brought it here. It ruined all of our special things" Donald said angrily. Tasha crossed her arms. "Sounds like the dogs fault" She said. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Maybe she's right" Adam said. Everyone came to an agreement and walked upstairs. They began to hear barking. "That must be the dog. Spritzy" Chase said. "Oh he chose that name? Good I was rooting for that one" Adam said. They all ran to Davis's room and found the dog with a huge pile of candy and junk food.

Davenport's P.O.V

We all ran into Davis's room since we heard barking. We walked in and saw this huge pile of candy. As we looked around, we couldn't find Davis anywhere. Tasha found a note.

"Hey come see this" She said. I grabbed the note and read it.

_"To whoever cared enough to read this, it has been aproximately 6 months since I ran away and Spritzy needs more food. Yes you've probably noticed the missing $500 dollars in Dad's bank account but didn't think anything of it. I hate that when I want to help or something, It goes completely wrong and things blow up. I completely understand if you never want to see me again, and more than likely you wont. I promise I'll stay away. Please take care of Spritzy. I know you hate him, but don't hate him, hate me. He's just in a bad situation and I wanted to help. Just for me, please take care of him. I love you all, but I get if you don't love me back. Goodbye"_

_"Sincerely, Davis- A.K.A- 'Idiot Boy'"_

I was done reading it out loud and noticed Tasha was crying in the background. Bree was near about to. I was trying not to, along with Adam Chase and Leo who walked in.

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked. "Well, I-I don't know" I said. I was too in shock.

My youngest son ran away because of my stupidity. I yelled at him for being a good person and a good pet care-taker. I shouldn't have called him 'Idiot boy'. "Well can't we track him with his chip?" Chase asked. That gave me hope but it all faded when I found his chip in a note.

_"And P.S: I took out my chip so Im not tempted to use my bionics and get you all exposed"_

"We can't track him, he also left his phone here. He's gone" I said. I had a lump in my neck. How am I going to fix this? I guess we're just going to have to go out and find him.

"C'mon, we're gonna go find him. Tasha. You and Leo take your car, and we'll take mine" I said. "Ok, we'll call you if we see anything" Tasha said. With that they left. "alright let's get moving. I don't he's been gone that long. Heck, he might even be down by the driveway" I said trying to lighten the mood. I got a look from them, then we left.

Adam's P.O.V

We just left the house to go look for Davis. I can't believe I yelled at him like that, and even called him 'Idiot boy'. I should've been supportive and understood that it was an accident...literally. I made my self laugh a little, which got the attention of my siblings and Dad.

"What's so funny?" Davenport asked. "Nothing, just thinking" I said. Normally I'd hear a joke from Chase or something, but this time, nothing. We kept finding little kids, but none of them was Davis.

Bree's P.O.V

Why did I yell at him like that? Yeah it was a one of a kind lipstick, but it wasn't worth yelling at him and calling him idiot boy. I can't believe he thought we don't love him anymore, or that we don't care. "Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked. "I don't know, people here can be...brutal" Chase said. That just gave me a sinking feeling. I really hope he's ok, he haves to be.

Chase's P.O.V

Im so mad at myself. How could I have yelled at him and make him feel like he needs to run away. He was just being nice and we all scolded him because of it.

**You could always forget about him**

_What? No. What's wrong with you?_

**You**

_Haha your hilarious.I know deep down you care about him_

**Yeah, deep down to a point where it doesn't exist. I don't care about anyone**

_Right... So when he was 8 and we were 12, you didn't save him from that electro-invention thing when it went haywire?_

**Yeah I saved him, Ego-man would ground both of us if we let the runt die**

_You even have a nickname for him. Please, he's still your little brother too_

**Fine, but don't tell people Im going soft**

_I'll think about it_

That conversation I had with Spike helped a little. I hope we find him.

Davis's P.O.V

I was on my own now. Since I don't have a phone anymore, I figured i'd go out and buy one of those cheap ones. I found a few at the store and realised I could buy whatever phone I want.

I found a simple touch screen phone and bought it. The cashier gave me a weird look, but I don't care. I walked out of the store and walked around town. I found a McDonalds and realised how hungry I was.

I ordered my food and took it outside to eat. While I wa seating memories started running through my head. This one time Adam stole my McNuggets from me and stuffed them up his nose. It made me laugh a little. I kept eating and began to get homesick. Do I really want to go home now?

No!

I can't go home. They all hate me. I saw cars past by inbetween passing people, and I could've sworn I saw Dad's car. Probably going to go celebrate me being gone. I walked off sadly and moved on. I ran into a lady and she just looked at me.

"Oh my, are you lost?" She asked. "No" I said while walking off. I figured I could fix up a nice little home in an alley. I know that's pretty bad, but Im 10 and finding realestate.

Bree's P.O.V

"It's been 2 hours and we haven't found anything" I said. "I know, Im gonna call Tasha and see if they found anything" Davenport said while pulling out his phone. He called Tasha and it didn't seem like she found anything.

"Maybe we should go to the police?" Adam suggested. "Yeah we should. Lets go" Davenport said we drove over to the police station to get their help. Once we got there we walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me I'd like to report a lost child" Davenport started. The lady looked up. "Alright, whats his name?" The lady asked.

"Davis, Kell, Davenport" He said. She put it in her computer. "Can you give us some simple descriptions?" she asked.

"Yes, he has short-ish brown hair, hazel eyes, he's 10 even though he looks like he's 8. He's wearing a green t-shirt with jeans" He continued. The lady kept tapping on her computer.

"Alright, well let you know if we find anything on this number" The lady said while handing Davenport a piece of paper.

"Ok thanks" He said, we all left. Once we all got in the car we spent the next 2-3 hours looking for him.

"Guys it's getting late, I think we should go home and look again tommorow" Davenport said. "What? No! We have to keep looking" I said. Chase put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bree, we don't have a choice" He said. I nodded. As we drove off we realised it was almost 9:00 and it was dark out. "I hope he'll be ok throughout the night" Adam said. As we drove through the town we found a small boy in the alley.

"Wait guys!" I said. Davenport stopped the car and back up. "Is that?..." I said while squinting.

"DAVIS!" I yelled. We all got out and picked him up. He had a black eye and a cut on his forehead, not to mention he was past out.

"Let's get him home" Davenport said. We all got into the car and drove off. Davenport called Tasha

What happened to Davis?

Davis's P.O.V

I was walking around town and found the perfect alley. Again, pathetic and again, 10 and realestate. I walked into the alley and found this group of people sitting around.

"Ay! Theres a kid here!" One guy said. "Actually I was just leaving" I said nervously. "Oh no you don't get out the easy!" One said, I backed into this one guy, who held me down while the other came at me with a knife. He tried to cut my nose but I flinched and ducked, making him get my forhead. I cried in pain, then they threw me into the wall and unched my face thus giving me a black eye.

"You shouldnt've come here. Idiot boy!" One yelled. There's my nickname, 'Idiot boy'. I started crying when I heard that. They heard a car pulling up and scattered. Leaving me there to past out. Once I did I saw someone run up to me.

-At the house

I woke up leaning on something, or someone. I opened my eyes and groaned.

"Davis!" They said. I noticed I was in a hug. Judging by how this hug is nearly killing me, Im guessing this is Adam.

"Thank god your okay" He said. I felt my head and realised I had stitches. "Yeah, I-Im fine" I said unaware of where I am. The lab door slid open and in came Dad, Tasha, Leo, Chase, and Bree.

"Davis. Your awake" Dad said. "Yeah I-" I was cut off by him hugging me. Why is everyone so happy to see me, did I go anywhere?

"Im so ahppy your ok. You know we love and care about you right?" He aksed. "Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked. They all looked at eachother. "That cut on his head must have caused amnesia or something" Chase said quietly.

"Should we tell him?" Bree asked. Tell me what?

"What?" I asked.

"Um. Well earlier you decided to run away. We all overreacted when you got this dog and we called you Idiot boy. Afterwards we found this note saying everything. We went to go look for you and we found you in an alley unconcious" Dad said.

"Oh" I said. It was a lot to take in, but when he said 'Idiot boy' that rang a bell. Wait, I remember everyhting now!

"I remember now. Spritzy messed up a bunch of stuff and you all yelled at me and I figured i'd run away since everytime I try to do something right, it ends in disaster. Even more than Leo" I said. Leo just looked at me.

"Im right here!" He said.

"Davis we are so sorry. We love you and don't ever pull something like that again" Chase said. softly but firmly. And we're back to normal.

"I know, I love you guys too" I said. We all shared a hug and life went on as normal. Except now Adam follows me everywhere I go, and anytime Chase yells at me for something stupid, he spends about an hour apologizing. Bree tries to get in some brother/sister time but I don't want that.

I was in the middle of walking to the kitchen with Chase trying to apologize for calling me stupid earlier, Bree was following to work a day to the mall and because of btoh of those things, Adam wont leave my side and he insists on doing everything for me.

"GUY!" I yell. "Can we please go back to normal? I apreciate the whole treating me better thing, but I don't want this. The constant attention and the constant family time, and the apologizing, really Chase. You've practily said 'Im sorry' like 100 times. I want everything normal again. Yell at me, call me dumb, threaten to kill me! I don't care" I said.

All my feelings were just let out and Adam Bree and Chase jsut stood there.

"Sorry" I said. "I guess we can go back to normal, but Davis you really scared us running away like that. We didn't know if we would ever see you again" Bree said.

"And Im sorry, I shouldn't have done that" I said. We all hugged and fianlly went back to normal.

Everything went back to normal and Spritzy now has a great home...Down the street with his original owners. And apparently his name is 'Senor Tickles'

Today Davis learned that he shouldn't immediately resort to running away. He should atleast try to work it out with his family. The family learned they shouldn't voer react over a dog, and resort to calling they're youngest 'Idiot boy'.

**I hope you enjoyed it! This was inspired by SpongeBob SquarePants so credit to that yellow spongy idiot! Anyways I would also like to hear any ideas you all have for this. I love seeing what everyone comes up with for my stories! Im also cinsidering writing another story that goes into the Parralel Universe featuring Davis. It'll be a full on story, so enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so this is the Christmas one-shot. This is set during 'Merry Glitchmas'. I haven't seen the episode so this stuff is major blind shot. This is more focused on Davis and his friend. I know I said that I wouldn't put this in, but this is set after 'You Posted What!?'. So the world knows about bionics. Oh and Davis does not have bionics he lost his to Krane. I'll explain it later.**

**-All I want for Christmas-**

It was finally Christmas and Adam Bree and Chase had action figures made to look like them.

"Whoah, this is so cool!" Adam said. Davis examined the doll.

"It looks like something that would come out of the wrong end of a camel" Davis said. Donald looked at his son.

"He's kind of right" Leo said.

"Yeah, I could just spray it with ketchup and plop it in the toilet and BAM! No school" Davis said. Donald sighed.

"Yep, that's Daddy's little genius" Donald said looking

"Is somebody jealous because they didn't have a figure made of them?" Bree asked. Davis sneered.

"No, I could care less about this junk" He said. Ever since the world found out about bionics, Davis had been...resentful towards them and anything revolving around Adam Bree and Chase's new found fame.

Suddenly Davis's friend Josh walked in. Davis and Josh had scheduled a little video game session.

"Hey Daven-Bots!" He said. Davis glared at his friend. "Josh they aren't robots. They're bionic" Davis said.

"Potato Pototo" Josh said. Davis rolled his eyes. "So check this out!" Josh said. He pulled out an Adam bionic action figure.

"egh, you have one of those too?" Davis said with a bit of disgust.

"Whoah. Ha! He has tiny me!" Adam said.

"Yeah I got it for an early Christmas gift. Isn't it so cool?" Josh asked.

"Actually it's creepy you have a doll of my brother" Davis said. Adam grabbed his action figure. He ran over to Josh and they began to gush over the new toy. Soon enough Bree and Chase got in on it. Everyone, minus Adam Bree Chase Davis and Josh, went off and did their own thing.

After an hour of the bionics and Josh's 'play-date'. Josh decided it was time to go.

"So since your done with them, can we finally play video games?" Davis asked. Josh looked at his watch.

"Sorry, I have to go to the dentist. See you guys later!" He said. Josh walked out the door and opened it back up.

"CHEESE!" He yelled. Suddenly Adam Bree and Chase burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked while trying to laugh himself.

"Inside joke" Bree said. Inside jokes? Those were Davis and Josh's thing. Josh was almost out the door when Davis caught up with him.

"Hey, whats up with you always hanging out with Adam Bree and Chase?" Davis asked. Josh looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, ever since the secret got out, you've been hanging out with them. It's like their your new best friends" Davis said.

"Well, I'd hang out with you but their bionic and-" Josh said but Davis cut him off.

"Im not" Davis said.

"Well. Look you have to give me time to get used to this" Josh said. Davis crossed his arms.

"You've had almost a month. You just want to hang out with me because of Adam Bree and Chase" Davis said.

"Ok maybe. But can you blame me? I mean the stuff they do compared to what we did makes when we hung out look boring" Josh said.

"If it was sooo boring. Then we just won't be friends" Davis said. Josh narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, I got a lot more to hang out with. And now..." Josh took out his phone and deleted Davis's number.

"I have more room on my contacts" Josh said. Davis took out his phone and deleted Josh's number.

"Same here" He said. Josh walked out the door and Davis slammed the door. He leaned against the door with anger flowing through his veins.

"So does this mean Josh can't come over tommorow?" Adam asked. Davis rolled his eyes and walked up to his room.

Davis's P.O.V

Nice to know my friend's will ditch me right then they find out about bionics. How do I know everybody wants to hang out with me for me, rather than bionics? I know it would take a while for Josh to get used to it, but this is ridiculous.

This is exctly how I want to spend my Christmas. Having no real friends, watching kids walk around with action figures of my siblings. I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in" I said. Dad walked in.

"Hey, I saw what happened" He said.

"Yeah, it was in front of everybody" I said.

"Yeah, look I know your upset and-" I cut Dad off.

"I should forgive Josh and apologize" I said.

"No. Your fine. He just needs to figure out that the only thing different from then and now, is that he can just see what's been there this whole time" Dad said

"Yeah, It's just, I've lost my powers, my friends, and now I'm gonna see kids walk around with Adam Bree and Chase figures. Of course I'll just sit there like 'yeah, Im the one who doesn't have powers'. I said.

"well Leo didn't have bionics before" Dad said.

"Well I lost my bionics after we first met Krane and ever since it's just been weird kind of" I said.

"Like all that extra energy is gone. I know your worried kids are gonna look at you like and when they see you, they're gonna think about Adam Bree and Chase and wonder 'Well what happened to that kid?'" Dad said.

"Not helping" I said. "Look it's Christmas. We don't look at you different so you should be happy" Dad said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Yep, now tonight's Christmas Eve so you should enjoy it. You may not have a friend but you have family and they're friends for life" Dad said.

"Ok this is getting cheesy" I said. Dad laughed.

"Yeah, now come on, Tasha has cookies made and you should go eat some" Dad said. I nodded.

-Downstairs

Chase's P.O.V

Were we stealing Davis's friend from him?

"Do you guys think Davis is mad at us?" Bree asked.

"He's not at you. He's mad at Josh. This whole 'bionic secret coming out' thing has been hard for him. Not to mention he lost his bionics which was a huge part of him. He needs time to accept the changes" Tasha said. She was right about the secret thing and the losing bionics thing.

I remember when he lost his powers. He was just distant. He would hardly talk to any of us. He felt ashamed. He was given powers and he lost them. Then when the secret came out, he'd been super mean and edgy about our fame and especially Graham. Im glad he was the way he was since Graham ended up being a fraud. The last thing we'd want to do is take his friend away.

Davis came walking down the stairs. Tasha assumed it was time for a 'Davenport sibling talk' so she along with Leo went to go to the lab. Don't know why Tasha wanted to be down there.

"Hey Davis, we're sorry about stealing your friend" Bree said.

"It's fine" Davis said.

"no it's not. You've lost a lot and now you've lost your friend. And on Christmas" Bree said.

"You know what, it's fine. I have you guys and honestly I'd rather have that then what the alternative could've been from the whole bionic video thing" Davis said. We all smiled.

"Your always going to have us" I said. "Thanks" He said. We all hugged and went on through the day.

Davenport couldn't get the star on the tree so Davis had to, which Davenport did that to make him feel better. Adam had Davis on his shoulders which was pretty funny considering Davis had to step on Adam's face to get the star just right. After that we all went to sleep

-Christmas Morning

Davis's P.O.V

We all sat on the couch opening gifts and talking.

I opened my gift and turns out it was a Narwhal!"

"Oh cool a Narwhal!" I said. Bree glared at me.

"SERIOUSlY!?" She said. We all laughed and put up all the wrapping paper.

Well is that it?" Tasha asked while putting her video camera up.

"Nope there's one more" Dad said. He took out the box that looked like an action figure box.

He handed it to me.

"Davis this is yours" He said. I took the box.

"This better not be an Adam Bree or Chase doll" I said. Dad laughed.

"No even better" Dad said.

"I swear if it's a YOU doll, Im gonna lose it!" I said. Dad laughed again.

"Just open it" He said. I tore open the paper and found a box.

"You got a box! No fair!" Adam said. I rolled my eyes and opened the box.

"do you like it?" Dad asked. I pulled out a little action figure of me.

"Well, it still looks like a playable terd, but I love it. Thanks" I said. Dad smiled and we went on.

After we got done putting up presents someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and it was Josh.

"Hey" He said. He seemed pretty unsure about...well...everything. He should be!

"Hey" I said half-heartedly. I turned to Adam Bree and Chase.

"Adam Bree Chase, Josh is here for you" I said. Josh looked guilty.

"I guess your still mad?" He asked. "No, I mean my friend who I've known since like...kindergarten only likes to hang out because of my siblings bionics" I said sarcastically.

"So mad?" He asked. i rolled my eyes.

"Im sorry. I guess I was just too focused on the new and I should've known that, if I was friends with you before I knew about bionics, then I should still be friends with you after I know about bionics" He said.

"Bout time" I said while laughing. We both laughed.

"So...Video Games?" He asked. I chuckled and opened the door.

"We're gonna go down to the lab. You guys have fun" Chase said. We waved them off.

That night Josh stayed the night and we played video games until Tasha nagged us about playing too long...for the 3rd time.

This Christmas, Davis learned that he's still something without bionics. Josh learned that his friend has always been his friend with or without bionics. So the two stayed friends.

**Ok Im pretty stupid for posting when Im grounded, but my Mom thinks Im doing an English assignment...which I am, just in another tab. Anyways, I kind of hope this counts as a lesson for you all. You shouldn't pikc your friends for what they have or who they are. Yoi should pick them for their loyalty, trust, and a bunch of other stuff a therapist or counselar or freakin Dora the explorer would tell you. Anyways..**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
